Marrying The Enemy
by Perpetual Thoughts and Meaning
Summary: HOLD... Voldemort orders Draco to marry Hermione. Ch 18: “Please let her be alive…” “You care for the girl, don’t you?” “Very much. I’d do anything for her…” “Do you love her, Mr. Malfoy?” DMHG...
1. Prologue

A/n: This takes place in their sixth year. I know things are WAY different. I'm only on the third book. Halfway through it, actually, and I'm doing this as if things were the same. Don't fucking argue with me, just go and read.  
  
Key:   
  
*= Thoughts ... ex: *blah blah blah*  
  
*= Emphasized words ... ex: *blah*  
  
~~~~~~~= Changed scene or end of story  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter dis and Harry Potter that. Don't you know I don't even own a big black cat? Not that it matters or anything, because J. K. Rowling went with her wand and stole my scene!  
  
Period of the Harry Potter years: The sixth year  
  
Rating: R  
  
Title: Marrying The Enemy  
  
Summary: An odd and ridiculous Draco/Hermione. Was I high when I wrote this? Rated R for mature situations, language, and the abuse of drinking... Draco choses a quite 'interesting' way of telling Granger something. Want to find out? Then read and review! This starts out as one-sided love, BTW.  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
  
  
With Voldemort still on the run from the law, it was surprising that both Hermione and Draco were happy. Usually, Hermione was worried about Harry's safety. For Malfoy, who cared what he thought, anyway? Draco though, still was quite happy that his Father was in Askaban.  
  
  
  
Hermione ran up the stairs to the Dark Arts classroom, glancing down at her watch before entering the classroom.  
  
  
  
A lot had happened over the summer. Lupin had decided to return being the Dark Arts teacher, ( Much to the children's parent's complaints) Hagrid stayed as the Care Of Magical Creatures Teacher, Professor Snape still wished to be the Dark Arts teacher, but stayed as the Potions teacher, Professor McGonagall stayed as the Transfiguration teacher, Professor Sprout stayed in Herbology, and the other teachers stayed in their classes. Mad-eye Moody decided to be another teacher.  
  
  
  
Hermione had changed as well. She had tamed her bushy brown hair and now wore her long silky hair in a single braid running down her back. She had lost a lot of weight and her legs were as skinny as ever. Her face had a pleasant glow to it, as if she hadn't a care in the world. But she did.  
  
  
  
Her parents weren't muggles. They weren't half-breed even. They were *pure*bloods. Hermione could never look at them the same way ever again. It was just too horrible. Her parents had tried to live a normal muggle life and had changed their names from the Slaughters, ( A/n: Hint-hint... I only use 'DaCarver' as a decoy last name. Just guess the real one there. Hint-hint. ) to the Grangers.  
  
  
  
Also, Hermione was sharing a room with Malfoy. Why did Draco Malfoy have to be a prefect? Why Malfoy? The professor had said they had to be in "boy and girl groups" but did he seriously think she and Malfoy would get along? Taking this seriously their third year together; Draco slapped. First year; name calling. Second year; more name calling, plus encounters. How could two worst enemies *ever* get along?   
  
Hermione had her own room and Draco had his. Hermione's room was connected with Draco's much to her distaste. In their common room, there was a small bathroom which had a shower and a sink and an enchanted mirror with it. Their rooms were decorated with their house color, the furniture teak (a very expensive wood) and alarm clocks on their dressers. Their beds were soft and very confortable, though Malfoy said he liked his old room back at the mansion better. In all the rooms, there were magical mirrors that talked. The one in Granger's room acted like Malfoy, ( "Damn it to bloody hell, Granger! Doesn't anyone teach you manners?" ) and Malfoy's acted like Granger, ( "So, staring in space again, eh, Malfoy?" ). How did they end up having horrid mirrors like those?  
  
  
  
Hermione shrugged the thought off and walked over beside Harry and listened to Professor Lupin talk to them about they were going to study bogarts over again. Hermione let her gaze wander for a while over to where Malfoy was sitting. No one was sitting beside him, not like she cared.   
  
Getting finished with his explanations, Professor Lupin followed Hermione's gaze over to the empty seat beside Draco. "Ah, Hermione, why don't you go sit with Mr. Malfoy and help him with his homework for tomorrow?" Lupin had obviously no clue that Hermione hated Malfoy, or else he wouldn't of suggested it. ( A/n: Yes, I know that Lupin's friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but let's just pretend here, okay? )  
  
Hermione scowled but nodded and picked up her books, slowly walking up to the very front and sat to Malfoy's right and sighed deeply.  
  
"What did I get myself into?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
  
  
"I'm not particularly happy either Granger." The annoyed voice of Malfoy drawled beside her.  
  
  
  
"Oh Malfoy," Hermione grumbled, "sod off."  
  
The rest of their class time they only talked to eachother with one-word replies or either very short questions...  
  
Hermione was heavily relieved when the bell had rang and quickly picked up her books, walking out of the Dark Arts classroom with Harry and Ron, a scowl on her lips.  
  
Their next class was Divination, with the Slytherins...  
  
Hermione couldn't take it. She couldn't stand another class with Malfoy and ran away to the prefects rooms. She slammed the door behind her and ran to her bed, but not before throwing her books on the floor. She held her breath as she felt a figure beneath her... She glanced behind her shoulder and her fingers got entwined with the persons... She felt the person's legs go around hers, trapping her. She sighed peacefully, but that was before she realized who the person was. She glanced down at the Slytherin robes and almost screamed.  
  
"*M*-" Her mouth was covered by his left hand.  
  
  
  
"Shh, Granger." Malfoy whispered into her ear. "I wanted to talk to you, anyway. Now that I have you trapped, I can ask you." He nuzzled her neck and smirked at her.  
  
Hermione bit his fingers and Draco removed his hand, replacing it around her waist. "Why are you *doing* this, Malfoy?"  
  
  
  
"To *toy* with you..." He whispered against her neck.  
  
"Couldn't you ask me what you wanted in a *normal* way?" Hermione glanced around the room franticly, licking her lips, almost vomiting when she'd tasted Malfoy.  
  
"You wouldn't have listened to me," He replied simply, in that sarcastic voice of his.  
  
Hermione tried to get her fingers entwined out of Malfoy's, but failed. He was just too strong. "What did you want to ask me? I just want to sleep... Not with *you*, especially when a *mirror* is watching us." She glanced over at the mirror to the left of them.  
  
"I didn't want to *ask* you something, I wanted to *tell* you something." Malfoy said. Just to annoy her, and to make Hermione's suffering longer.  
  
"Fine, Malfoy. What did you want to *tell* me?" She was about to kick that fucking little...  
  
"That Voldemort's gone mad." Draco whispered into her ear again.  
  
"Malfoy, what's the point of this? We all know Voldemort's insane." She was at her last nerve and wanted to kick Malfoy and knock him tit on his arse. She was getting quite annoyed of how Draco stroked her hand with his thumb and the way he rubbed himself against her. She even hated his breath against her neck.  
  
"He's ordering me to marry the person that's the most different to me. Do you know who that is? It's you..." Draco whispered yet again into her ear, his thumb still stroking the back of Hermione's hand.   
  
He then continued after a moment of silence, "He's ordered us to be married right after this year... (Hermione blanched) Also, we'd better be on first-name terms, Hermione. Well, alone, just not in public."  
  
"Why? Too ashamed of socializing with a mudblood, Malfoy?" Hermione asked the man beneath her, trying to sound hurt.  
  
"Oh really? Do you really think you'd fancy if I called out to you like that little twerp Weasly, ( "Draco!" Hermione said. ) and say, 'Hi, 'Mione!'? Hmm?" Draco said in his normal haughtily voice.  
  
"I guess that no, I wouldn't." Hermione said after a moment, choosing to ignore the tone in Draco's voice.  
  
"Fine, that's settled..." Draco's grip on Hermione's hand didn't lessen, neither his arm, ( That Hermione noticed with disgust) that was still rapped tightly around her waist rather possessively. Draco thought it'd be amusing and fell asleep with Hermione fuming.  
  
"Bloody hell..." Hermione muttered and closed her eyes, but glancing over at the opened door to her room before that and fell asleep.  
  
Hermione would have actually been quite happy in her room, if it wasn't for Draco. The covers were magiked so that they automatically covered the person if they'd already hadn't sleeping there. The atmosphere of the room was quite content and quiet. It actually seemed homely, if you regarded the two in the bed.  
  
Hermione woke up to a loud scream in the middle of her doorway. Her eyes widened when she'd saw the person was...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BOO! I got you there. I'm so sorry for this cliffhanger. So anyway, who's the person? Ron? Harry? Professor McGonagall? Lavender? Paravati? You'll find out if you review.  
  
REVIEW! You know it's the right thing to do. 


	2. Drunkards

A/n: How guilty I feel... :Grins.: I'm 12, remember that. So, this should be a hard thing for me, right? WRONG!   
  
Chapter two: Drunkards  
  
WARNING. THE GENRE HAS CHANGED DUE TO EXTREME ROMANCE AND HUMOR. THANK YOU.  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Rating: PG 13 and R-Ish  
  
Disclaimer: Jamie no own...  
  
Malfoy's POV  
  
I awoke to the sound of a high-pitch scream. Looking over at the door from where it came, I saw the redheaded Weasly bitch friend of Hermione's. Ginny. Damn my luck.  
  
"Malfoy, let *go* of me." Granger growled, disrupting me from the thoughts I was about to think of disdain.  
  
"Not until you make that poor excuse of a pureblood friend of yours swears she won't tell Potty or that dumbarse brother of hers." I snapped back, squeezing her hand so tightly I felt blood trail down her marble skin.  
  
"Ginny! Please! Can you promise?" I heard Granger's desperate voice plead with her friend.  
  
"I don't know, 'Mione..." The Weasly bitch said, a thoughtful look on her face, "This actually looks pretty amusing. Imagine what the kids would look like..."  
  
"GINNY!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"I don't know, I'll have to think about it."  
  
I took this as a chance to annoy Granger even more. I playfully tugged at her hair with my left hand, a smirk on my lips as I felt the silk fly freely from my fingers... But why wasn't she fighting back? Pretty amusing, if you ask me.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
Hermione had given in to her torture and actually, in some sick and twisted way, found herself sort of enjoying it... Ginny found all of this amusing and pulled up a chair to watch.  
  
"C'mon, 'Mione, am I all that bad?" Malfoy whispered into her ear.  
  
"No- I mean yes!" Hermione half-argued. ( A/n: Is that even possible? )  
  
"I got you there, Hermione!" His voice slurred when he'd said her name, though Hermione had to admit, she actually liked the way he said her name.  
  
"You two look like you're enjoying yourselves." Ginny said, grinning.  
  
*Please! Isn't that obvious?* Draco thought.   
  
"Come to think of it, I won't tell anyone, but in my opinion, you two would be a *hot* couple." Ginny said before she left the room.  
  
"Did you smell her breath?" Draco remarked, "She smelled like vodka."  
  
"I know..." Hermione commented. "I think she won't remember this afterward..."  
  
"Oh, you think?" Malfoy said, a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
  
"Yes, I *do* think so, Malfoy. People who drink a lot of vodka usually don't remember anything they'd tone in that period of time because of *huge* hangovers." Hermione said, finally relaxing against Malfoy.  
  
"Oh really? How do *you* know?" Malfoy asked, his voice still slurred.  
  
"Because it's happened to me once." Hermione responded without thinking.  
  
Malfoy laughed. "When, Hermione, did you get drunk?"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Hermione swiped a glass of vodka from Ron and drank the whole thing down. Gulp, gulp. Could be the only sounds to describe that noise.  
  
"So...Ron..." Hermione slurred. "Did Crookshanks see Peeves or whazz-" She collapsed to the floor and Ron proceeded to take pictures.  
  
"Send in the Martians!" Harry shouted drunkenly.  
  
"Make them slay Peeves!" Neville shouted as well.  
  
Peeves arched an eyebrow at the drunken men and flew away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, yeah." Hermione said, blushing.  
  
"I didn't know you had psoriasis..." Draco commented as if he hadn't heard a word she'd said and scratched the scaly part of her neck.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and began enjoying herself. Draco smirked and stopped scratching her neck. Hermione made a noise that sounded like a puppy dog whimpering.  
  
"Draco-o..." Hermione whimpered.  
  
"Only if I can kiss you," Draco said.  
  
"F-fine..." Hermione stammered.  
  
Draco released her hand and turned the girl around so that she was facing him. He smiled at her and then, when he was almost about to kiss her, another loud scream interrupted them, and Draco groaned inwardly.  
  
"Goddamn it!" He cursed.  
  
"Uh, Draco, I can't see who the person is..." Hermione said after a moment. Draco turned Hermione around.  
  
"So, who's the person?"  
  
"H-Harry..."  
  
"Oh fucking hell!"  
  
Both of them looked over at the door, staring at the drunken Harry.  
  
"Wha!— Send in the McGonagalls-" He collapsed to the floor.  
  
"I'm surprised he could even say one word right without fainting." Draco pointed to Potter making gurgling sounds.  
  
"He must have skipped and gotten some butterbeer..."  
  
"Hogsmade!" Hermione said happily.  
  
Draco smirked. "You know, I can't believe you're still here. I'm not even holding you down..."  
  
Hermione sighed, but didn't get up. "You're pretty confortable, you know."  
  
"Oh really?" Draco began massaging her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione said.  
  
"Want to meet up in Hogsmade?" Draco asked while continuing to massage her shoulders.  
  
"Sure, where at?"   
  
"The Scream Shack." Draco said, grinning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sighed and walked towards the Scream Shack.  
  
"Why is it so cold in November?" She stared at the sky as she walked straight into her tree. Not having her shoes on, she stubbed her toe.  
  
"Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!" Hermione shouted, holding her foot.  
  
"I hate trees too, but now I see with you, hate's an understatement." A lazy voice drawled behind her.  
  
"You can say that again..." Hermione said and glanced over her shoulder at Draco.  
  
"You're late..." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Hermione leaned back against him and whispered, "Blame the trees."  
  
Draco smirked. "Shall we?" He pointed to the scream shack.  
  
Hermione smirked a smirk she could rival to his any day and took his arm and allowed him to lead her.  
  
"Baby boy, you're so damn fine. I wish to hell you were mine. I dream about you all the time..." Hermione sang, her voice no higher than a whisper. *You know,* She thought, *Maybe marrying Malfoy won't be so bad, after all...*   
  
"Baby girl, you stay my mind all the time..." Draco sang into her ear.  
  
Hermione smiled and walked into the Scream Shack with Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking out of the Scream Shack, Hermione looked around for Zonkos. "My sense of direction's off today." She said.  
  
"Does it always happen when you don't sleep?" Draco asked, for some 'interesting' things had happened the night before. ( A/n: :Blushes.: Eh heh. _;; )  
  
"Yeah, it does." Hermione said, scratching the back of her head.  
  
"Sorry." Draco muttered.  
  
"Don't be." Hermione said and smiled at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"HU! Rok, whazzat yos see over dere?" Came the drunken voice of Harry.  
  
"I t'ink Mazfoi and Hezmiofe."   
  
The two drunkards headed for the wrong direction. ( A/n: Idiots. )  
  
"HU ZUN!" Shouted Harry.  
  
Draco and Hermione blinked. "What was that?"  
  
"Probably that drunken friend of yours."  
  
"Oh great..." Hermione muttered.  
  
"Want to find 'em?" Draco asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"I guess." Hermione said and began limping away. "SHIT!" She had stubbed her toe again.  
  
"Want some help?" Draco asked, watching her jump up and down.  
  
"Yeah, that's be a *big* help." Hermione said.  
  
Draco walked over to help and lifted her bride-style and carried her towards Harry's voice.  
  
"You know, it wouldn't be very good if anyone saw us..."  
  
"Who'd remember, anyway? Everyone's drunk!" Draco said.   
  
"Fine, fine," Hermione muttered. She sighed and continued worrying about anyone seeing them together and the person not being drunk.  
  
"Draco, you never told me why Voldemort said we had to be married..."  
  
"Well," Draco took a deep breath, "I wasn't told. I was ordered. He also had made me to other strange things lately... I think Voldemoer wants an heir, since he knows I wouldn't work for him ever."  
  
Hermione nodded and kept silent as Draco continued walking towards Harry's voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Odd. I hate this chapter because of all the talking. There's barely action at all! ; Anyway, how was my attempt at humor? Did you laugh, or what? Review! 


	3. Of vodka, hallucinations, and near kisse...

A/n: Jamie back again! :Grins.: I love the reviews. I loved 'em so much I replied to em. o.O; I have too much spare time. I dud this yesterday, but I was grounded!  
  
Amy: That's so romantic! :Gushes.: Okay, okay. Reality here... I think I'll use that idea. I think.  
  
awwwwwwwww: Great! I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! I'm only 12 and I wanna be a writer really badly and every bit of praise helps   
  
my writing ability! ^-^; Now don't I feel smart?   
  
~piedermort~: YAY!!!!!!!!!!! More praise. T'ankies you! Everyone else's in for a great chapter...  
  
StarlightAngeldust: You were right! Damn! MY reviews are too smart. Anyway, t'anks you!  
  
MistressMalfoy392: :Giggles.: Read the second chapter, pal. It's Ginny! And plus, everyone's got drunk there. I wonder how all that   
  
happened...  
  
Cherry lips: Good! I'll be adding more in the next chapter, but I don't know 'bout this one!  
  
sk8erpunkGCpnay: If it's okay, I'll use this for the next chapter, because I kinda wrote this before you reviewed... Sorry. x.x  
  
~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I FEEL PRETTY, BUT NOT SO WITTY! I FEEL PRETTY, PETTY, AND NON-OWNINGNESS!  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Title of the story: Marrying The Enemy  
  
Chapter three: Of vodka, hallucinations, and near kisses  
  
The rest of the year passed by quite quickly, and soon, Hermione found herself over at Draco's house with her parents getting to   
  
'know' eachother. Or were at least trying to...  
  
"This is vodka?" Mr. Granger asked with an arched eyebrow. He was looking at a very old bottle that was labeled: VODKA. And if   
  
someone said very old, very old was an understatement.  
  
"Yes, the very first bottle of vodka ever made. In 1266, exactly." Said Lucious Malfoy pompously. ( A/n: I have no idea when the very   
  
first bottle of vodka was made... Not one clue. )  
  
Hermione nearly spat out her vodka and stared over at Draco, who was drinking his calmly, with wide-eyes. ( A/n: HERMIONE HAS   
  
WIDE EYES, NOT DRACO! I hate having no Grammar. -.-; )  
  
"Once you ignore the horrid aftertaste, it actually sort of doesn't taste bad." Draco said to her, having caught her gaze on him, quite impressed.  
  
Hermione sat down her glass and didn't drink anything else for the rest of the night.  
  
~~~  
  
"We should KILL Voldemort for making him do this to you!" Mrs. Granger said to her daughter.  
  
"No, actually, me and Draco get along, it's just his parents I want to stab rapidly with a machete..." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"That odd purple vodka bottle! I swear, these people are trying to kill us!" Mr. Granger exclaimed.  
  
Hermione sighed and stared up at the ceiling of golden ceiling of her bedroom. Now in the Malfoy house, she had to live in royalty... "I   
  
don't doubt that was what he was trying to do." She said solemnly.  
  
Hermione's parents nodded, shared a look, and walked out of their daughter's new room. She pulled her covers over her head and tried   
  
hard to fall asleep.  
  
The next morning, she woke up by someone throwing water on her face. She bolted forwards, her tousled brown locks with her, sleep evident in her eyes. Before here was Draco Malfoy, holding an empty bucket that once contained water, a guilty look on his face. He was dressed in a black tuxedo.  
  
"Oh crap! The wedding!" Draco nodded and helped her to her feet.  
  
"We already picked out your dress for you and fitted you in your sleep." Draco said to her before showing her a white dress. "And try,   
  
Hermione, not to stub your toe when you get there, okay?"  
  
"That's what I get for being a heavy sleeper..." Hermione muttered and grabbed the dress from Draco. In the middle of taking her clothes off, she realized he was behind her. "You gonna go, or what?" She glanced over her shoulder... Not to see Draco, but a big   
  
bulldog. She screamed and ran half-naked out of her room. When she'd stopped running down the steps, she felt someone put books   
  
on her head.  
  
"I know this is a bit late dear, but I was going to find you and teach you how to be balanced..."  
  
Hermione groaned and slowly stepped onto the next step. Draco was going down the stairs too and caught up with her and stalked behind her.   
  
"WHOA!" Hermione screamed. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of falling, but that never came. She opened her eyes after a short moment and found herself in the arms of Draco. She relaxed and leaned against him, the books balancing on her head amazingly, and sighed deeply.  
  
"You did it!" Narcissa Malfoy cheered. ( A/n: No clue how to spell her name... )  
  
"Uh, can I get my dress on first?" Hermione asked Draco just before he was about to carry her outside.  
  
"I didn't *get* you a dress..."  
  
"Oh great! I'm hallucinating! How many days is it to the wedding?"   
  
"There aren't any days to it, 'Mione. There's *two* weeks though." Draco said, still not letting go of her, his hands nearing a place they shouldn't be... ( A/n: :Giggles.: Until the honeymoon, that is. You know what I mean! _; )  
  
"I'm serious, Draco... I need my shirt! I don't know where I got the other dress..." Hermione said, eyeing his hands.  
  
"Maybe you *are* hallucinating. Fine, I'll take you to your room..." He picked up the flush Hermione and carried her up to her room.  
  
~~~~  
  
Draco placed Hermione on her bed and looked around. Finally, he came to a conclusion. "Nothing's in here." He said plainly.  
  
"Great. I'm going nuts!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what if it's short? I wrote in in three hours... How was it? I was going to put the wedding scene here, but I didn't wanna. ; I'll be adding in the next chapter Voldemort's plan for Draco marrying Hermione... Thanks for the ideas!  
  
I made a little poem, too. I'll use it for the next chapter. Here it is, and it's called: "Believe."  
  
I'm just the wandering fool,  
  
Who still wishes she was cool.  
  
But no matter how hard she tries,  
  
She only relies on her lies.  
  
But lies won't get you nowhere,  
  
So she learned how to swear.  
  
And now, she has no life  
  
She has no rights, no freedom or anything  
  
Sometimes, I wish I wasn't her.  
  
Life can put you down,  
  
Don't sit out and pout.  
  
Life can put you down,  
  
Don't sit out and pout.  
  
Just... Believe.  
  
I walked out of this relationship for one reason: love.  
  
I wanted to live and learn.  
  
But I've just turned into the girl, that's so pessimistic she makes herself hurl.  
  
There she stands in the street,  
  
No shoes on her feet.  
  
The wind blowing her hair,  
  
Making you realize the decaying smell in the air,  
  
Was coming from you.  
  
Life's been too hard on me,  
  
How can you not see?  
  
Life's been too hard on me,  
  
With all these tragedies...  
  
Life can put you down,  
  
Don't sit out and pout.  
  
Life can put you down,  
  
Don't sit out and pout.  
  
Just... Believe.  
  
Life can put you down,  
  
Don't sit out and pout.  
  
Life can put you down,  
  
Don't let yourself be put out.  
  
Just... Believe.  
  
That's what my mother said... And that's what I believe. 


	4. Answers

A/n: I just can't believe anyone's sticking with this story. I'm 12 and you could just look in J.K.Rowling's work. It's way better...  
  
DRACO AND HERMIONE FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!! Fluffy. Very fluffy, but at the same time funny. It's fun-ney how funny and fluff start with 'f'... Also the same amount of letters, but have different meanings! There are times that you know in this chapter that Draco's in love with Hermione, and with Hermione that she's not sure. This chapter's very important because it has all of the answers. Also, I can't help it if this chapter's angsty. I used to write angsty stuff all the time, so don't you dare cry at the parts. One thing, I THINK DRACO'S OOC!!  
  
~~Replies to da reviews~  
  
luver-of-Tom: ...I guess odds a good thing... You put this on your favorite stories, at least.  
  
Cheery Lips: Definitely... But I'm saving it for something like the fifth chapter or something. I'll make a lot of fluffy moments with the occasional humor, okay? I'm so sorry about the angst parts up ahead, too.  
  
Gina: WE TWELVE YEAR-OLDS RULE THE WORLD!!! :Giggles.: Yep, I'm only twelve. I absolutely know I'm gonna be a writer! I feel special now. ^-^;  
  
awwwwwwwww: Yep. Only three hours. This took my whole second and third period. -.o;  
  
chyna: It's... GINNY! :Looks to see if person jumps.: 'Kay. Second chap. Read. There the drunken girl is. -.o;  
  
I can't help but love reviews, y'know?  
  
Disclaimer: I keep on prowling, just wishing that J. K. Rowling would stop owning the characters of HP.  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Chapter four: Answers  
  
Voldemort soon appeared later that night. He was dressed in red silken robes, his face hidden by the hood. He actually looked like a dementor, only in red.  
  
Hermione was eating dinner with the Malfoys, (her parents decided to eat normal food) and she had nearly spat out her lasagna out on Draco. Draco almost did the same, a more panicked look in his eyes than Hermione's brown ones held. Draco's parents looked mildly surprised, to say the least.  
  
"I'm guessing you all want to know why I did this?" Voldemort said, looking at the panicked and surprised expressions on their faces. They all nodded and he continued, "Well, Miss Granger here recently discovered a very... Interesting secret." He grinned evilly, though neither of them could see it. They had to rely on the tone of his voice and gestures. Normally, Voldemort sounded emotionless and he rarely did gestures, so that was no help.   
  
Everyone looked over at Hermione, who was staring into her glass of wine.  
  
"I...I can't..." She mumbled, glancing over at Draco and then back to her wine glass. She almost jumped up when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder.  
  
"You can..." Draco whispered gently in her ear. "You can tell us..."  
  
Hermione nodded, looking up from her wine to Draco's eyes and began, "Last summer, I found out a terrible secret about my parents. It might not be terrible for the three of you, but it is for me. I had found a letter on my Dad's desk and had decided to open it. These were the exact words: 'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I am here to inform you that purebloods get taxed more than muggles. I request the amount of 600 galleons and five sickles. That is all. Until you get taxed next time...' The name was smudged out, but the important thing in the letter was the pureblood part. I don't want to be a pureblood... My parents lied to me... And now I have to marry Malfoy!" Hermione seemed to forget she was talking to Draco too and cried into her napkin. Draco sat there, a shocked and hurt expression on his face.  
  
"So you see," Voldemort said, "that's why I chose her to marry you. Not just because she was a pureblood like us, but that she was the smartest witch of all time. The combination of brains and lying would make me have the perfect heir." He took off his hood and Hermione had glanced back in time just to see. A flower popped up on his paste-white bald head. Hermione bursted out laughing, laughing so hard she fell out of her chair and was now against Draco, hugging him tightly, for he was laughing too. The flower was a symbol of innocence, which, Lord Voldemort was not. Especially not a purple flower. Plus, the flower had the face of a person smiling on it. ( A/n: LMAO!!!! )  
  
  
  
Voldemort appeared not amused and his left eye was twitching, his right eyebrow along with it. This made Draco and Hermione laugh even harder. It was five minutes before the two finally stopped laughing, and even then they wiped tears from their eyes and crept back to their normal seats, both blushing.  
  
"I do suggest you severely punish these two relatives of yours..." Voldemort said before putting up his hood. The flower stood up even when the hood was on it, making Hermione and Draco try hard not to laugh. They had to shift their eyes somewhere else, less they laugh.  
  
"I'm not even related to the Malfoy's yet!" Hermione said, her eyes on a clock.  
  
"But you will be." Voldemort said, glaring at her from under his hood.  
  
"Couldn't you have picked another witch? What about Pansy?" Hermione seemed desperate, and Draco felt his heart sink. Hermione didn't notice the blonde let his head fall to his chest, his bangs shielding the tears now falling.  
  
"Too fat," Voldemort said boredly. "also, her parents had barely any Dark ties..."  
  
"NEITHER DO MINE!" Hermione yelled. She had her fist clenched, her eyes turning a frightening blood red.  
  
"S-shut up, 'Mione..." Draco mumbled. "You obviously don't know much about your parents..." He wiped the tears and forced himself to look up at her, his face pale, the trail of tears obvious.  
  
Hermione frowned and reached over, tracing the line of his tears with her thumb. It was wrong for the situation, she knew, but maybe she'd learn the truth, besides, why *was* Draco crying? "Do you know something I don't about them?" She whispered, not blinking, staring into the blue pools of his eyes. Her own eyes were back to normal, the same chestnut brown.  
  
Draco grabbed her hand from his face and kissed her fingers, his eyes never leaving hers. "They were wanted criminals... They had Dark ties from before you were born. They were on the run from the Ministry of magic. If you'd read the headlines, you'd know that. I'm sorry..." He squeezed her hand tightly, smiling a grim smile at her.  
  
"Why did they..." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Because they had no money." Voldemort answered simply.  
  
"I have to talk to them..." Hermione said as she stood up, pulling Draco with her. He murmured "Thanks," before following her as reassurance.  
  
Hermione and Draco slowly walked up the stairs, Hermione squeezing Draco's hand. She was afraid about what she would find out...   
  
When Hermione and Draco finally reached the door to her parent's room, Hermione walked to it and opened it with her freehand, walking with Draco inside.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I know your secret." Hermione said to the couple sitting on their bed. Draco squeezed her hand, walking with her over to her parents.  
  
"Herm, what do you mean?" Her mother asked, her voice full of innocence. If Hermione hadn't heard what she'd heard, she would have actually believed her parents were innocent.  
  
"That you have a connection in Dark ties." Draco answered for Hermione, who hang her head low, tears starting to fall. He looked over worriedly at her, squeezing her hand tightly. To his pure delight and surprise, she squeezed back.  
  
"How did you..." Mr. Granger muttered.  
  
"Just tell me one thing," Hermione said, lifting her head, feeling a surge of confidence, "did you do it for money?" She felt her heart break when she saw them nod and the next thing she knew, she saw black.  
  
Draco sat beside the unconscious Hermione on her bed. He had laid her down and was watching her every movement. He was worried. Very worried about her and was holding on to her hand, his gray eyes sad.  
  
"Hermione..." He whispered into the air. He bit his lip and sighed deeply. Voldemort had left earlier, since it was now midnight. Yes, Draco had stayed up five hours watching Hermione. He had even put a wet towel over her head. "I hope you're all right..."  
  
The next day, Draco was laying next to Hermione on her bed uncovered, his hand raped tightly around hers, sleeping like a wounded angel. Hermione was still in the same condition, the wet towel still on her forehead. But why was there drool on the bed?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, WTF is with the drool? I dunno. I didn't find any parts to put my poem in though. -.-; 


	5. Stolen Kisses, and consciousness regaine...

Chapter five: Stolen Kisses, and consciousness regained.  
  
Hermione was slowly regaining consciousness. It was six days before she woke up and when she'd woken up, she was nauseous. Her stomach turned with hunger, her head throbbed, and her legs were immobile. She felt like she was about to vomit and her pain kept her conscious. Beside her, Draco lay uncovered, his fingers entwined with hers, and was taking slow, shallow breaths. His heart was pounding, including the same way Hermione was feeling, only ten times worse. In Hermione's days of unconsciousness, something terrible had happened. Draco wanted to stand, but he couldn't. All he could do was look over at Hermione.  
  
"Draco..." Hermione's voice whispered, her throat dry.  
  
"Hermione." Draco whispered back, his gray eyes staring over at her.  
  
"What happened? You look hurt..." Hermione's voice cracked. Her gaze was on the wounds and deep scars on his left arm, her brown eyes holding a look that Draco had never seen before.  
  
"It's nothing... Some idiotic wizards attacked last night and almost killed my parents and yours... I protected you while you were unconscious. That's why I'm hurt." Draco said, his voice sad.  
  
Maybe because her pain had subsided or she was resisting the agony, Hermione turned towards Draco and kissed him; on the lips. Hermione hadn't realized how short a period of time it had taken her. Draco was kissing her back, full of hunger to taste her lips and maybe more. She was a bit exited, but she'd been kissing Draco out of gratitude and sympathy. Draco wasn't about to waste him only chance with Hermione without anyone interrupting and ran his tongue on Hermione's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hermione, who had obviously never though her first kiss would go this far, parted her lips, allowing him entrance. Draco ran his tongue across her teeth, exploring her mouth. After a few moments, the two broke apart, taking deep breaths, both staring surprised and pleased looks at eachother. ( A/n: Hermione was surprised and Draco was pleased. Need I say more? )  
  
"Draco..." Hermione whispered, breathless.  
  
"Hermione..." Draco whispered back, his gray eyes watching her every movement.  
  
"Why did you... How..." But Draco put his hand to her mouth, silencing her flow of words.  
  
"Because-" There was a loud banging sound, interrupting him.  
  
Bang! Dong! Dong! Bang! Bang!  
  
"It sounds like the noise Ron's new owl makes when flying." Hermione said through Draco's fingers, the sarcastic tone of her voice cutting the air like a knife.  
  
"It dongs, too? It sounds like a gong." Draco said in undertone, twirling a loose strange of Hermione's hair with between his pale fingers.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot the donging sounds." Hermione said sarcastically, "I didn't know either that gongs existed in England."  
  
"I'm pretty sure you didn't forget you were immobilized." Those pessimistic words were hardly out of Draco's mouth when Hermione was up and walking.  
  
"Now that I can go..." She said in undertone, walking towards the door.  
  
Draco climbed off of the bed, running when his feet touched the floor. When he'd gotten to her, he grabbed the wrist of the hand she was about to open the door with; the left one. When she'd tried the other hand, he grabbed that wrist, too. He then flung her around roughly to face him. His sleep-tousled hair was sticking upward, his gray eyes watching her struggle against him. He leaned down until his face and hers were mere inches apart from eachother, and whispered, "Don't you dare leave without me."  
  
Hermione stared up defiantly up at him. A frown was on her lips. "I've already shown my gratitude." She stated plainly.  
  
"But I haven't shown mine." Draco said breathily and let go of her wrists, watching her walk towards the door again.  
  
"Come on, Malfoy..." Hermione muttered, opening the door, beckoning him with her hand.  
  
"Let's go, Granger..." Draco took the hand that was beckoning him and walked with her up the stairs, just as old school enemies, lovers, and foes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/n: DAMN! Hello my lovely reviewers. I had to do this simple fifth installment FOUR times. A stupid tattle-teller caught me in Math and then again in Social Studies. Then, she even caught me in Science! ARGH! I'm so sorry if this displeases you all... Also, I just remembered I put that Malfoy's Dad was still is Askaban. It was a TYPO!! I'm so ashamed. I hate the kissing scene, too, because it's just horrible... Though the banging sounds reminded me of another story, I'm done. I'll be adding much more, but since I was interrupted, I'll leave you here until tomorrow.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to be 40, I'm not...  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor  
  
The critical reviewer: I always had trouble with Grammar. Always. Thank you for the help! I don't know if I added enough detail, what do you think? I'm glad I mixed humor with romance and angst. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it isn't. I suppose this time it was in between... That advice you gave me in Grammar, I wanted to know, was these correct?:  
  
"Maybe." Hermione said, not looking up from her book. /Right?/  
  
"Just kidding." Hermione said jokingly. /Wrong?/  
  
Your help was very useful, though my vocabulary is very limited. I tried some of the stuff you'd suggested... Also, do you have any clue how to do italics in text? I've tried doing this with italics and none of those spaces, but the text doesn't let me.  
  
awwwwwww: You liked updated stories? I feel special.   
  
~piedermort~: If you think that's funny, you should read my InuYasha story.   
  
Thanks to awwwwww and piedermort for sticking to this story! I'm glad it's good. 


	6. Songs, rabbits, and just plain weirdness

Chapter six: Songs, rabbits, and just plain weirdness  
  
Hermione and Draco were trying to pull each others hands off while walking up the long stairs. Draco had gotten bored and started singing whacky and cruel songs.  
  
"Old pricks, old pricks, old pricks annoy me. Really, really, really they do. Hey! Old pricks, old pricks, old pricks annoy me! I never thought she'd ever live this long, thank God I'm still strong. I annoy people running down the halls. Ignoring calls, all the all's just to have some fun. Hey! I never thought, I never thought I'd live past 16. Never thought, never thought I'd have Hermione..." Draco sang the song happily, in the rhythm of 'Jingle Bells.'  
  
"And you being an egoistical fool doesn't help me at all!" Hermione shouted, playfully shoving Malfoy into the stair rail.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Running into everything, kissing the ground in a mere moments time... No, I'm not a mime..." Draco rhymed poorly, receiving a disappointed stare from Hermione.  
  
"You know, I could help you." Hermione said, her voice having a tone she would've used with Harry if he needed help.  
  
"Nah. Jingle balls, jingle balls-" Draco started to sing, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"That one got already made." Hermione said in undertone and Draco laughed.  
  
The two continued making-up songs as they walked up the stairs. The next hour, they had made up three songs: 'Mary had a big fat touché,' 'Mary had big big feet,' and their favorite, a new version of 'Jingle Balls.' That just proved they were very perverted when they were bored...   
  
"Mary had big big feet, big, big, big, big... Er, is there another big?" Hermione started to sing, but had gotten confused in some parts. This one song took so long that they reached the door.  
  
Draco stared over at the crimson door and a moment forgot to strangle Hermione's hand to death. He took a step forward, dragging Hermione with him. His gray eyes scanned the symbols on the door; the Gryffindor lion and the Slytherin snake. He took a step back, and the symbols disappeared. He let go of Hermione's hand and took a step forward and his eyes widened when he saw what he saw. The snake appeared again, now again with the lion. Getting frustrated, Draco turned around and made a grab for Hermione's hand, dragging her with him until they were in front of the door.   
  
"Hermione, what do you see in the door?" Draco asked, having a staring contest between the orange lion.  
  
"Us..." Hermione whispered, her eyes wide.   
  
Draco glanced curiously over at her and then put his hand to the door. He peeked into a hole he had just noticed and smelled a smell of decay from behind the door. Intrigued, his gray eyes scanned the room. He couldn't see anything, only black, as if something was blocking the door. He kept on staring until he felt something slimy drop onto his back.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione screamed, pulling him back from the door, now eyeing the black dog that stood in the open door. Yes, stood, and this is because it was so big that it looked as if it was standing.  
  
"What the fucking hell..." Draco mumbled, his gray eyes glancing over at Hermione and then to the dog.  
  
"Great... That's the dog that I saw in my room!" Hermione looked as if she was about to smack herself.  
  
Draco reached into his pockets from his wand and pulled it out after a few seconds. "Surpentious!" He yelled, pointing his wand at the dog. There was a flash of pink and Draco blanched. He meant to turn it into a serpent, not a rabbit...  
  
Hermione watched as the dog turned into a pink fuzzy rabbit and stared down at it goggle-eyed. "I'm glad you failed Transfiguration for the first time in my life..." She muttered before bending down and picking up the rabbit. "Hey, it smells like strawberries!"  
  
"Good. Now can we see what's been making the weird sounds?" Draco asked after a few minutes of watching Hermione pet the rabbit.  
  
"Sure." Hermione said and followed Draco into the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: I can't stay on for less than an hour online, so I've devoted myself to this story... I found another typo...  
  
"It dongs, too? It sounds like a gong." Draco said in undertone, twirling a loose strange of Hermione's hair with between his pale fingers.   
  
On strange, it's supposed to be strand.  
  
Yes, it's only a one-pager again. I'm having a case of writer's block and I'm so sorry!  
  
awwwwwww: I still can't believe someone loves this story! I decided to add some more humor to this, so how was it?  
  
~piedermort~: Peter piper picked a peck of pickles-DAMN! Hello again. Yeah, I'm grateful for getting Grammar corrections, not insulted. If I want to be a good writer, then I need all the help I can get. I'm glad I have reviewers like you! I think I woke some people up though with the kissing part on the chapter before. o.o;  
  
Yeah, like I said before: THANK YOU AWWWWWW AND ~PIEDERMORT~ FOR EXISTING! I love you! Also reviews, but, hey... o.O;  
  
Disclaimer: I am Jamie McCarver. Enough said!  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor 


	7. The Prediction

ï»¿Chapter seven: The Prediction  
  
The room looked as if it didn't even belong in the Malfoy household. There were two desks to the right and the left side of the room, the right one decked in red and gold, the left in green and silver. There was a scroll on the right side sitting on the desk and the left one on it. The carpet on the right side was red, and the left was green. Between them, there was a serpent and a lion sewn into the carpet. It had to have been sewn then, because the sewing pin was still there. To the right side, there was a piano, and to the left side was an electric guitar. The piano was clearly made out of gold, clashing with the red around it. The guitar was green, though the guitar pick next to it was gold. Hermione half-guessed this was a music room of some sorts, but Draco was baffled.  
  
"I thought this room had been destroyed..." Draco thought aloud as he walked to the Slytherin side.  
  
"What is this room..." Hermione wondered, walking to the piano, tracing the lion engraved into the shining gold. Her eyes flickered around the room, taking in the whole Gryffindor side.  
  
Draco glanced over at Hermione and then walked towards the desk on the Slytherin side of the room. He leaned over the desk, reading the parchment aloud.  
  
"This room complies to the next generation of Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. He has bridged the gap of Malfoys and did something very unpredictable-fell in love with a mudblood. It seems the prediction has finally come true. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor would be coupled by the Lord of the Darkness Voldemort, one of them already in love with the other. As the Gryffindor slowly falls in love with the Slytherin, he only falls more in love with her. Thus, this room complies with each next generation. Before it was both Slytherin. Well, done, Draco Malfoy." Draco stared down at the scroll, his eyes wide.  
  
Hermione stared over at the pale-blonde-haired boy clad in green and silver, her chestnut eyes wide as well. Her pale fingers stopped tracing the lion, her hair falling into her eyes, though she could still see Draco's figure perfectly. His green sweater clashed with his side of the room, his silver cargos as well. Hermione earlier remembered she'd seen a silver serpent on his sweater and her eyes went down to his shoes. *Since when does he wear Nikes?* She wondered as she admired the green Nikes that had the Nike logo in silver on them.  
  
Draco glanced over his shoulder at Hermione and noticed her staring at him. He immedently looked back at the parchment and saw that a few words about Hermione had changed. In describing Hermione's slowly falling for him, it now had the words: now fallen. He smiled broadly, but it quickly diminished as he turned around, his gaze on Granger's chestnut eyes.  
  
"Hermione..." He muttered, his eyes frowning at her, his lips in a straight line in concentration. He memorized every inch of her, as if he'd never see her again. She wore a crimson jacket over a golden shirt that had the Gryffindor lion on the back. He knew that because he'd seen her earlier with her jacket off in her bed. His eyes roamed down to her golden cargos and crimson Nikes. His gaze them went to her beautiful straight brown hair that ended at her tiny waist.  
  
"Draco." Hermione whispered, her chestnut eyes scowling into his gray ones. "What that scroll said...?" Her gaze went to the desk which she could see over Draco's shoulder.  
  
"It was right..." He answered, his voice trembling from realization. He raked a hand through his blonde hair, his eyebrows meeting, his lips still in a thin line of concentration.  
  
"But still... What could have made those sounds?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Maybe your scroll has the answers." Draco said blandly. He closed his eyes hard and then opened them again, just in time to watch Hermione walk over to the desk.  
  
"You may be wondering why this room had been guarded by the rabbit you now hold in your arms. You also may be wondering why this room emits strange sounds. If I'm correct, your Hermione Granger, are you not?" The face on the scroll asked her.  
  
Hermione gasped, eyeing the head on the parchment and nodded. She felt a lump in her throat and swallowed.  
  
"This room was enchanted so that it played the invisible gong if the prediction ever came true. The dog was guarding simply because Lucius Malfoy put it there." The face answered simply.  
  
Draco walked over to the Gryffindor part of the room, and stood beside Hermione and stared down at the face. "Who are you?" He asked, his eyes scowling down at the head.  
  
"Godric Gryffindor." The head answered, peering up at Draco. "Ah, you're Malfoy, aren't you?"  
  
"I am... But how do you know about my Father putting that bulldog in here?"   
  
"That," Gryffindor said. "cannot be answered by me. Now be off, but not before taking that guitar with you." The head disappeared, leaving both Draco and Hermione with questions unanswered.  
  
"So, Malfoy, want to do what he said?" The question was barely even asked when Hermione realized Draco had the guitar and was looking at the golden guitar pick curiously.  
  
"Let's go, Granger." Draco said, reaching out his left hand at her to come to him like she'd done two chapters ago.  
  
"Let's, Malfoy." Hermione said, grabbing a hold of his beckoning hand, her fingers entwining with his and allowed him to lead her out of the room and into hers, while holding the bunny with her left.  
  
When Draco and Hermione had gotten to her room, she sat down on her bed and patted the spot beside her, an indication for Draco to sit beside her. Draco sat beside her just as she wanted and looked over at her quizzically.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, his bangs falling into his eyes and he pushed them away angerly, as if he cursed his ancestors. In fact, he did. He did so much he often wished he was a mudblood and he didn't have the Malfoy name bearing down upon him so he could tell Hermione how he felt.  
  
"I don't want you to fall-" But she was interrupted by Draco's hand on her mouth.  
  
"Too late," He said, his pale blue eyes glittering miserably, "I already have." He removed his hand and stared over at her, awaiting her reaction.   
  
"Maybe Voldemort did have a reason for making me marry you..." Hermione whispered. "Bridging the gap... What was all that about, anyway?"  
  
"The gap is between a mudblood; you, and a pure blood; me. It's never supposed to be crossed, it's like a line. There was also the prophecy that the first half-blood that beared the Malfoy name would be shunned by all, and sympathized by no one. The child would be a he, and would be an outsider... But what's the difference of that between a Slytherin and a half-blood? I don't think the prophecy's right, anyhow." Draco said after a moment, staring at Hermione's wall, which he'd put his guitar against.  
  
Hermione sighed and twirled a strand of her hair between her thin fingers. "I'd always thought you had enough friends back at school." She said to him, her eyes on the same wall which he was still staring at.  
  
"Oh please!" Draco retorted, "Do you actually think those bubble-heads Crabbe and Goyle would actually be worth talking to? They can barely even form a string of words into a sentence! They can't read, write... In fact, they're perfectly useless now, since I got stronger. Now they're just useless blubber and tissue. Also, that Parkinson's the same. Just a waste of my time... There isn't anyone I can get a decent conversation, all but you."  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "And I thought there were rules in being a Slytherin."  
  
Malfoy sighed and twisted his hair between his fingers in frustration. "I've already broken about seven. Talking to a mudblood without calling her that. Talking to a mudblood and actually being nice. Partnering up with her and actually not thinking thoughts of disdain about her... Falling in love with her... Kissing her... Need I go on?" He arched an eyebrow at Hermione's bemused expression.  
  
"No, it's loud and clear." Hermione sighed deeply and leaned back down on her bed. *It's loud and clear I love you.* She thought as she felt Draco's weight come off the bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Granger, goodnight..." He whispered as he stood up, leaning down so that his face was inches away from her lovely one and caught her lips in a quick passionate kiss and left her laying on her bed, smiling to himself. "Goodnight."  
  
********  
  
Draco was awake at 6 in the morning and was outside his mansion laying out on the lawn, deep in thought. He was still wearing the same clothes and he didn't bother to brush his bangs away from his eyes. He almost forgot that his house was attacked a week earlier and smiled to himself.  
  
"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Are you actually smiling?" He heared a far away voice ask him. The person whom the voice belonged to wasn't far away from him at all. In fact, she was standing right over him. Draco opened his right eye and gazed at Hermione curiously.  
  
"Yes, in fact I am. Haven't you ever seen me smile before?" His voice was emotionless as he looked up at her.  
  
"I don't know. Only about once, I think." Hermione sat and sat next to him, her tangled brown hair touching the ground.  
  
"That all?" Draco drawled lazily, grabbing a strand of her hair and running his fingers through it. "I thought I smiled before in your presence."  
  
"I hope you smile more at the wedding." Hermione said jokingly, laying down on the ground beside him.  
  
"And I hope you're not as clumsy." Draco said, remembering all the times Hermione had tripped or either stubbed her toe.  
  
"If I'm not clumsy, then you'll be smiling. Deal?" Hermione held out her hand for him to shake, which she did.  
  
"Deal." He said and let go of her hand and went back to playing with her hair.  
  
Hermione sighed deeply and looked up at the cloud-filled sky. She could feel the moist dew that had been on the grass seep through her shirt, and she could only imagine what Draco was feeling right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: NO CLIFFIE! YAY!! I think, anyhow. Oh hell. I forgot what thing was for Gryffindor and what it was for Slytherin. I'm panicking... Also, I now know I'm a horrid writer. Reading what I had on the last chapter, I nearly vomited. If I should continue, someone please tell me... I absolutely writer better in paper and did this whole part out like that. Tell me if you like it or not, please. I need reviews to live. Seriously. It gives me joy that someone would take time to read this and then press the review button and do what it says...   
  
Disclaimer: It says dis in front of claimer, doesn't it? If you look up dis, it means not, so that means I don't own any characters in this story!  
  
Yes, it's an amazing four-pager... Oh God am I longing for more work from myself. ; I did this right after the sixth chapter, because I just wanted to.  
  
A/n two: I need to tell someone, so I'll tell you how my day was on Friday.  
  
On Friday, my crush, Donald Ables, taught me some guitar chords. It was in band practice and I'd forgotten my instrument. He took a 9th graders guitar and let me use his. He taught me E, F, and G. When you play E, he taught me, you play the bottom string freely, no frets. When you do F, you hold down the last fret as hard as you can and play the bottom string again. On G, well, I forgot. Here's our conversation exactly as it was:  
  
"Hey, Donald?" I whispered behind him. I was sitting on the floor and had my drawing book on the floor beside me. When he didn't respond, I tried again. "Donald!" I whispered a little bit louder. This seemed to get his attention and he turned around and looked at me, a quizzitive look in his eyes.  
  
"Donald, can you teach me some notes?" I asked again, my eyes pleading with him.  
  
Donald bit his lip and stared down at me, a look I couldn't read in his pale-green eyes. "Pull up a stool..." He said. I did, and he showed me the chords with one of his friend's guitars.  
  
Afterwards, he returned his friend his guitar. It was peculiar to me. When the 9th grader had left to go to the cheerleading thing that we all had, he said that Donald couldn't use his guitar. I found it peculiar because I realized that Donald was actually going to let me use his guitar and we were practically enemies. I returned the guitar to Donald, along with his pick, my finger tips brushing on his hand and felt a jolt go through me. I ignored it and watched Donald walk back to his spot with his friends.  
  
Later that day, one of Donald's close friends used his guitar. Donald viciously tore it away from him and it kept on leading to my suspicion.   
  
After an occurrence with one of my class members involving a certain finger raising from me, I had to go to Mrs. Norman, our school phone answered. I immedently lied and told her that the other classmate had accused me of doing it. Returning to the classroom with me behind her, she opened the door and kept it open with her foot. I then opened it all the way and I caught Donald's eye while she was ranting about something. I made my hand talk and Donald smiled, nodding at me. I snickered and immedently put back on a straight face. We didn't talk for the rest of the day, and I felt strangely empty...  
  
Someone please tell me what it means! I have to know! Or else I'll keep on wondering. If you can, please say in your review!  
  
The counting of reviewers so far: Uh...  
  
awwwwwww: I don't think I was too good on this, now was I? o.o  
  
~piedermort~: YAY! I FEEL PWITTY OH SO PWITTY! ^-^; Whee. I'm hyper everytime you review. o.O;  
  
krissy and mar-mar: I was on crackidy-crack-crack. Yep.  
  
PunkGirl2: Ginny drinking vodka! Very mental picture! xD!!!  
  
lizzie14: ... 


	8. Their Growing Relationship

Chapter 8: Their Growing Relationship

__

"Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal. Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real."-Crawling, by Linkin Park

*******************************

__

Draco smiled to himself as he reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand and said softly to her, "Tomorrow's the day, Hermione… Tomorrow."

"We haven't even kissed for real yet…" Hermione said after a moment, and noticed Draco gave her a look that said, 'We'll see about that.' and before she knew it, she was in the arms of Draco Malfoy. She was waiting with anticipation, which Draco did not make her wait long for. After a moment, she felt Draco's mouth against hers and moaned as she felt him massaging her shoulders.

"Hermione," He said between quick breaths of air, "There's something I need to tell you…" He kissed her again, this time more hungrily and continued, "I've always had a feeling in my stomach when you were around me… Now I think I know what all this means. That scroll was right, I am in love with you."

****

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface. Consuming, confusing. This lack of self-control I fear is never ending. Controlling, I can't seem…

__

Hermione smiled at him and kissed him back hard. "I love you, too…" she whispered, tears of joy standing still in her eyes.

Draco smiled at her before standing, offering her a hand to help herself. She took his hand, held on even after up, and let him lead her to the house.

Narcissa sighed as she watched the soon -to-be couple in her cauldron. They were so much in love… _Could it be the prophecy? _She wondered as she watched the two. "It has to be." She said after a moment, and scurried down the stairs to meet up with them.

****

To find myself again, my walls are closing in. Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take. I've felt this way before, so insecure.  


"Hello, you two!" Narcissa said brightly to them when she had opened the door. 

"Hello, Mom…" said a deeply surprised Hermione.

"Err." said Draco, glancing over at Hermione and then at his Mom back to back.

"Why don't you to go out to dinner to celebrate?" suggested Narcissa.

"That's what we were about to do." Lied Draco. "We were just going inside to get some money…"

****

Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal. Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real.

Narcissa smiled knowingly at them and stepped aside for them to get their money. As she watched them, climb the stairs, she called out to them, and "I could get you some reservations at Café La Prairie!"

Draco sighed at his Mother's silliness and continued running, Hermione beside him.

Once inside Draco's room, Hermione sighed deeply with relief. "That was so weird."

****

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me. Distracting, reacting. Against my own, will I stand beside my own reflection? It's haunting how I can't seem…

"I bet anything she was watching us," said Draco, who was looking in a drawer for money.

"Slytherin pride eh, Malfoy." Said an amused Hermione, who was holding up some of Draco's boxers that had a snake on them and then pointed to his bed, which had a silver snake and the background a luxurious green while the bedpost was black.

****

To find myself again, my walls are closing in. Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take. I've felt this way before, so insecure.

"I like to have pride for my house," huffed Draco as he pulled out a bag full of money (sickles, knuts, galleons, whatever.)

"Yeah, I do too. Only I can't because me and my parents…" Hermione tried to stop the tears from spilling, but she just could not. Draco walked over to her and put his arms around her, afterwards letting her cry softly into his shoulder while murmuring, "It's alright… Just let it out…"

****

Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal. Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real.

"There's too much going on in my life, Draco…" She whispered after a moment, still crying. "I feel like people are watching me and no one can help me…like someone crawling in my skin…"

"I can help you, though." Draco whispered into her hair.

****

Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal. Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real.

"Thank you so much, Draco…" Hermione whispered back, tears in her chestnut eyes.

****************

Browneyes: I am 12 ½, I live in Tennessee and I really want to study Language Arts. I am in the 6th grade. (I stayed back for a year.) You envy me. Thank you so much! Thanks about the story line appreciation, too. I finally updated! I did it like this because I am hooked on my CD Hybrid Theory… In addition, I did this chapter because I wanted to break out of my writer's block.

I absolutely love Harry Potter. It is an excellent and very creative tale! Your sister has good taste! Oh shit, I would love to see yo rooms! It would be awesome. Me Mom does not even let me put up posters of Eminem!

Yeah, I have known I had a crush on him for a while… I can only hope! ; Thanks for everything! Peace! Sayonara! Laters! Good luck to you, too! Oh, and I am going with Donald to the dance! WHOOP! :Grins.:

The Critical Reviewer: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKA THANK THAANK ATHANAKAA TAAAJANAK THANK YOU! Thanks.

Awwwwwwww: I think you will be happy with this chapter… It is fluffy! 

Lizzie14: I suppose I should stick with Romance… However, there will be little poofs of humour for a while that is intended.

The hope conspiracy: Thank you thank you thank you thank thannk tahanka atahankan THANKS!

I appreciate reviews so much, people. I want to thank all the people who reviewed and everyone who did not flame. Ja ne!

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I am only doing this for fun and no money's being made. Hey, I am only a fan, after all. Nothing for profit, nothing owned by me.

~The Young Writer called Jamie~


	9. The Filler

Chapter 10: The Filler

Hermione sighed as she stood in front of her mirror and looked at herself. She smiled, eyeing her silken white dress from the mirror. Today, she would get married to someone she had once hated…

__

How had I ever hated him? She wondered as she remembered the situation in which she had learned when this had all started.

__

Hermione could not take it. She could not stand another class with Malfoy and ran away to the prefect's rooms. She slammed the door behind her and ran to her bed, but not before throwing her books on the floor. She held her breath as she felt a figure beneath her... She glanced behind her shoulder and her fingers were entwined with the persons... She felt the person's legs go around hers, trapping her. She sighed peacefully, but that was before she realized who the person was. She glanced down at the Slytherin robes and almost screamed.

"M-" Her mouth was covered by his left hand.

"Shh, Granger." Malfoy whispered into her ear. "I wanted to talk to you, anyway. Now that I have you trapped, I can ask you." He nuzzled her neck and smirked at her.

Hermione bit his fingers and Draco removed his hand, replacing it around her waist. "Why are you doing this, Malfoy?"

"To toy with you..." He whispered against her neck.

"Couldn't you ask me what you wanted in a normal way?" Hermione glanced around the room franticly, licking her lips, almost vomiting when she'd tasted Malfoy.

"You wouldn't have listened to me," He replied simply, in that sarcastic voice of his.

Hermione tried to get her fingers entwined out of Malfoy's, but failed. He was just too strong. "What did you want to ask me? I just want to sleep... Not with you, especially when a mirror is watching us." She glanced over at the mirror to the left of them.

"That Voldemort's gone mad." Draco whispered into her ear again.

"Malfoy, what's the point of this? We all know Voldemort's insane." She was at her last nerve and wanted to kick Malfoy and knock him tit on his arse. She was getting quite annoyed of how Draco stroked her hand with his thumb and the way he rubbed himself against her. She even hated his breath against her neck.

"He's ordering me to marry the person that's the most different to me. Do you know who that is? It's you..." Draco whispered yet again into her ear, his thumb still stroking the back of Hermione's hand. 

He then continued after a moment of silence, "He's ordered us to be married right after this year... (Hermione blanched) In addition, we would better be on first-name terms, Hermione. Well, alone, just not in public."

"Why? Too ashamed of socializing with a mudblood, Malfoy?" Hermione asked the man beneath her, trying to sound hurt.

"Oh really? Do you really think you'd fancy if I called out to you like that little twerp Weasley, ( "Draco!" ) and say, 'Hi, 'Mione!'? Hmm?" Draco said in his normal haughtily voice.

"I guess that no, I wouldn't." Hermione said after a moment, choosing to ignore the tone in Draco's voice.

"Fine, that's settled..." Draco's grip on Hermione's hand didn't lessen, neither his arm, ( That Hermione noticed with disgust ) that was still rapped tightly around her waist rather possessively. Draco thought it'd be amusing and fell asleep with Hermione fuming.

Hermione just shook her head and smiled wryly, working on putting her hair into a delicate bun. "Now I understand what all that meant…" She said as she turned around and started to walk towards her door.

Meanwhile, Draco was getting ready, too. "I have no clue who's the ring-bearer… But why should _I _care?" He combed back his hair and sighed deeply. "Maybe it's a ferret… Oh, I'd love to see Father if a ferret besides me strode through that chapel…" He laughed to himself. Normally, he wouldn't talk so pessimistically about himself, but now was one of those rare times. After a moment, he sat down his brush and walked out of his room door.

"Yay. Aren't I happy…" Draco muttered, running now down the stairs. As he ran, he wondered when he'd finally realized he loved Hermione. Like that, parchment had said, he was obviously in love with her sometime before he had told her they were being married. Probably in his fifth year, or sometime then he felt something for her. His thoughts wondering, he reached the door in a matter of minutes and walked outside, where his Father was going to drive him to the chapel.

*********************

EuphoniumGurl0: I _read _all of the books, you retarded bitch. I did it while writer's block. Hell, you probably would not know smart if it hit you in the face. Too bad... You probably took an hour to do that flame... Anyhow, why don't you read up on the facts on the other chapters before actually flaming? I _hated _Harry Potter until my Mom made me read the books. Fucking hell, I'm a _genuine _fan now. Leave me the hell alone. Oh yeah, Hagrid leaves in the fifth book to get his brother. A wimpy short giant and he couldn't get anyone else. Dementors in the first chapter, 'Dudley Demented', attack Harry. Dudley almost gets the dementors kiss and Harry gets into a trail for doing magic... Fred and George ran away, too. Top that, you filthy whore. WHO ELSE WANTS TO FLAME ME?!!!

awwwwwwwww: Yeah. Glad I didn't have another flame.. Ugh. I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the support. I'm sorry it's only a page of new stuff. X.x

~piedermort~: :Grins.: I'm good at this stuff now, eh?

Sammy11: Being addicted to Draco/Hermione isn't all _that _bad. At least people like me like it! Sure I'll check out that story. That's what I'm about to do now!

the hope conspiracy: Yeah, I noticed that too when I blared both cds at the same time. Linkin Park and Evanescence ownz! I'm sorry this is just a filling chapter! I'll try harder!

This was just a filler chapter, so it doesn't really matter. It's reflected on feelings and I believe I did very poorly.

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13 and r-ish

Disclaimer: Go to the 9th chapter and see the disclaimer. Leave me alone!

****

These wounds they will not heal.

These wounds won't seem to heal. 

BOW DOWN TO SIMILARITIES!

Kidding like always… Love the reviews. *The Young Writer Called Jamie.*  



	10. “Running Away”

Chapter 10: "Running Away."

Hermione began to wonder if it would be like a normal wedding and decided against the thought. Voldemort would probably be the minister and the flower girls would probably be part veela. The ring-bearer would probably be another unknown pureblood relative of Draco's.

"Maybe this is all just coincidence." She thought aloud.

****************

Meanwhile, Draco was having his Dad drive him to the chapel. "I'm glad we have no religion." He muttered.

"Since I was released for this very special occasion, I also have to say something. Lord Voldemort will read the vows." His Father, Lucius Malfoy said.

Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head. _Voldemort? Reading the vows? What the hell?_

"Don't look so surprised, boy!" Shouted his Father. "It's an honour for him to even _be _there!"

__

That is what you think. Draco thought spitefully.

*************

Narcissa Malfoy, whom she was having a good conversation with, was driving Hermione. Until, unexpectedly, she asked her about Draco.

"Answer this truthfully, do you love my son? Because the last time I saw you, you were saying how much you hated him."

Hermione held her breath as she thought. Did she love him just because he loved her? Was it true love or just a crush? True, she said she loved him already… There was her answer. However, she was not about to say it.

"To tell you the truth, I feel exactly the same about him. I hate him, Voldemort, and I would never marry him unless I had to like now… However, I will not be there, anyway. I don't like Draco, or even remotely want him." She said before sending Narcissa a dark look before kicking open the limo door to her right and jumped out.

She yelled incoherently as she rolled down the hill, the sharp rocks cutting into her skin. She could hear her dress being ripped and her legs ached and she felt the blood and saw it around her and did not notice the tree she was rolling towards until everything went black and red.

*************

Draco sighed as he looked over at his Father driving and scowled. _Voldemort will not have an heir… _He thought defiantly and scooted towards the door to his left.

__

"Now Draco, what do you think you're doing?" Asked Lucius, whose well-trained blue eyes were watching him from the visor.

"Running away." Draco said truthfully, and opened the door and stuck one foot out before putting the other and placed them on the ground. Immediately, gravity pulled him out onto the grass and he found himself rolling down a hill.

"Hermione, we'll have our wedding soon enough!" He shouted. He looked with his grey eyes rapidly around and felt a strange swirling feeling in his stomach. Then- it raced through his mind. How was he going to find her? Moreover, where would she go? When he glanced to his left he saw a tree, he grabbed the grass tightly and swung himself around that he only had his feet crash into the tree and not his head. "Go figures. Even God's against me. I almost became unconscious by an inch!" He slowly stood and sighed as he walked down the hill as he searched for Hermione.

"Unn…" He heard a groan from in front of a tree to his left and arched an eyebrow, a disgusted look on his face. His expression completely changed though when he saw Hermione. He smiled sadly and walked over to her and bended down when he'd gotten to her and watched her until he saw her stir and scooped her up into his arms and smirked at her when she opened her eyes.

"My knight in a black tuxedo…" She said in a strained voice and smiled at him, though it was strained. "My legs hurt… Plus I didn't expect-" But she couldn't speak any longer, Draco had kissed her, and hard. Rough and chaste, though it was only a blink in time though not forgotten when both of them stopped it.

"We're running away, alright." He said, his eyes smiling mischievously at her. "I have a sixth-sense for beautiful distressed ladies."

"Running away… That was what I was thinking!" Hermione said appreciatively as her knight walked across the road now and towards their fate.

"I didn't want to be in that kind of wedding, anyway. I imagined the ring-bearer was going to be a ferret and…" Draco started spilling out his thoughts to her as he headed towards a house.

"We're going to appearate. But how?" Hermione asked after Draco had said all his thoughts.

Draco shrugged. "Unless you want to go the floo-powder way."

"I guess…"

*******************************

I am guessing no one expected this… I had another experience with my ADD and writer's block again. I think I will update every two days or every Friday.

Replies To The reviews:

Awwwwwww: You did not flame me, another person did! Don't worry 'bout it… I love all your reviews!

~piedermort~: I am sorry this chapter was not funny… I had a bad phase… x.x

Luver-of-tom: Yeah, I thought the story needed humour. It all cannot be romanticy, y'know.

I am updating my story called 'The Lines are Very Close...' It is DM/HG only it had Draco more IC, if you get what I mean. Please review it, too! It is very good.


	11. Do I know you!

Chapter 12: Do I _know _you?!

The muggle city was called New York, the smell of rust, piss, and other things in the streets. It was a Thursday afternoon, the sun was slowly setting behind a large building called "Redikulous", and a platinum blonde with sunglasses on was sitting with a straight-haired teenage girl who also had sunglasses on. Their table was of an expensive wood, a luscious-green tablecloth draped over it. It was a new atmosphere that the two British wizards had never experienced; they were in America. 

The girl drank out of a goblet filled with sweet tea, while the boy told her in a hushed voice, secrets of his childhood. Her dark eyes kept looking towards the door, as if anticipating something. After a moment, she interrupted the boy, a downcast look on her face.

"Draco… Why New York? This place is the most unguarded place on Earth… And how did you know that this place was a hideout for wanted wizards?" Her depressed chestnut eyes searched his dismal sapphire ones that the sunglasses still couldn't conceal, as she leaned on the table, being careful of their drinks.

"Because my Uncle went here when he escaped Askaban. He wasn't ever found, until he went out. That's why we can't leave here, no matter what. This place had to move over fifty times just to stay in business. If you want to know, where I found it out, before my Uncle died, he told me to come here if I ever needed to escape… And to _never _exit. We're lucky we even found the _city _it was in." He looked at the floor, a disheartened look on his face.

They had bought new clothes and changed identities, and had stole food. For the first time in Draco's life, he felt filthy. They had stolen clothes and money. They had used charms on themselves to make their appearances look different when they had stolen their goods, so that his Father, Mother, and especially Voldemort would never know. They were using all they had to live… 

~*~

__

"ALERT! ALERT! OVER FIFTY ITEMS HAVE BEEN STOLEN AND WERE OVER $600.00 DOLLARS EACH! CAPTURE AND KILL THE SUSPECTS! A BLUE-HAIRED BOY AND A REDHEADED GIRL ARE THE SUSPECTS!" A feminine voice yelled over the loud alarms.

Their hearts pounded, the blood coursing through their veins, their long legs streaking the pavement, their feet barely hitting the gravel they were running so fast, the boy and girl ran towards nothing. There were over six bags in each hand, all bulging.

"Why…" The girl muttered. Sweat was crawling down her face, her hazel eyes watching where she was heading.

"Less talk. More running." The boy said simply. They needed their strength, and talking was just wasting their energy. "Go straight. I see a building."

Indeed a building it was. A large redbrick 7-story building. Charcoal steps lead to a grey door, and somehow they streaked faster towards it.

~*~

"We're lucky that it's a Hotel, too." Hermione said, tracing the floor with the toe of her boot.

Draco laughed. It was cold, hard, and cynical. "It's like that room you and your little friends did the Dark Arts in. Illegal, convenient, and at the same time problematic. I still envy Umbridge… She was the only teacher that hated Potter as much as I do." He seemed to forget he was talking to and continued laughing, though it was lower so that only Hermione could hear him.

"How could I forget…" Hermione said icily. "You almost got us all _expelled_. You _know _what that could have done to me!"

Draco instantly stopped laughing and looked over at Hermione. "It would've done you good. You study too much. You could have been apart of that blasted Headmaster of ours Army in 4th year!" His gaze was fatal, and he kept hard to not strangle the beauty before him.

Hermione glared at him, reached over with one thin marble hand, and pulled off Draco's sunglasses. "Look at me Draco. Into my eyes." He wearily did so, wondering what she was going to say or do to him. "I know I could have been in his army. I hated that stupid fat old hag. Why don't you admit it, Draco Malfoy? She was only on your side because she hated Harry. Besides, your Father would have persuaded her into sending those Dementors after him in the first place!"

"Are you always this protective of your friends? Because I don't really care about The-Boy-Who-Shitted-Himself." Draco snapped, gazing at the way determinately away from her.

"How creative you are." Hermione said dryly. "For your information, _Harry _is one of my _best _friends if you don't remember."

"_Was_ one of your best friends, Granger." He snapped again, still staring away from the infuriated eyes that he knew were upon him.

"What did you call me?" Now, she was going to loose her temper…

"I can't call you _mudblood _anymore, now can I? It wouldn't make any sense." Draco said. "I don't see how we're going to make it alive in this hellhole. It's not necessarily burning like hell, but it _feels _like hell."

"Wow, didn't know that 77 degrees was that hot, Malfoy." Hermione said sarcastically as she made a face at Draco.

Draco instantly looked over at the thermometer that was over to the wall beside them. His eyes narrowed when he saw the red going up to 90 degrees and looked back over at Hermione. "Damn it, you can be so annoying sometimes."

"The best is yet to come, Malfoy." Hermione drawled and looked into his eyes, a slight smirk on his face.

"They say love is just a step away from hate…" Draco said, smirking softly. "Arguments are just meaningless; just like talking. All you have to do is take action, and for me I guess, words do it."

"So, what are you saying?" Hermione said, leaning up from the table, unconsciously chewing her lip.

"That _you _need to be trained in the real world if you want to be a Malfoy… I've been thinking-"

"Ooh, does your head hurt?" Hermione interrupted.

Draco gave her an icy glare and she stiffened. "I'm being serious-"

"_Hermione_!" yelled a familiar voice.

"OH WHAT THE HELL IS IT NOW!" Draco shouted. He had given up. He reached over, grabbed Hermione's wrist, and repeatedly slapped himself with her hand.

Hermione was too distracted as she watched Ron, Ginny, the twins, and Harry run towards them. ( A/n: Harry was lagging behind… The twins were selling some of their new stuff to people who looked disinterested. ) 

"Thank Merlin we found you!" Ginny rasped and slid on the bench beside her while Ron, Harry, and the twins gave Malfoy looks of disgust. Draco wasn't very pleased, either.

************************

__

How the fucking hell did they find her? That's what I'm wondering… Well, I updated, people… Just wrote it today. The 22 of December… In only 3 hours. I looked over it for over 5 hours, though. What the fuck happened to you guys? Don't you like my stories anymore? I always thought the others would review this… Oh well. I hope you realize this story's the only thing keeping my alive.

Now, does this update mean I'm going to update very soon in the future? No. You know what, the 60th reviewer gets a little party with the HP characters he or she chooses! Also, I won't continue this if no one reviews my story 'Dead Men Tell no Lies.' Pairing's DM/HG, people! I thought you loved_ that pairing! I almost committed suicide, but I decided to write this instead! Doesn't that matter to you people?_

Disclaimer: Well, if I change my name to J.K. Rowling and move to England, then I'd own HP, but I do not, so don't you dare sue me or I'll flame you to hell! 


	12. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

__

*The Young Writer called Jamie*

****

~~Marrying the Enemy~~

__ ****

A/n: _I finally got back on my PC and stopped being an arse… Hey, Ronnie-kins can you tell everybody how you feel about Draco for a second? For a humour skit?_

****

Ron: Fuck no!

****

Me: :Scowls and walks around Ron.: I swear on the name of Voldemort-

****

Ron: :His leg twitched and he plugged his ears.:

****

Me: Ron… Gods! You're no fun at all. :Sulks and leaves to let the reviewers read the story.:

Chapter 13: **Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

****************************

The sight of all the Weasleys was enough to make any Malfoy sarcastic to the bone. For one thing, the woman who he thought loved was totally ignoring him and was talking to one his _worst _enemies! He was staring at her the entire time, sipping from his goblet of wine, his sapphire eyes mixed with both anger and frustration.

"Oh, Gin'! How'd you get here? Did you get into a shit load of trouble? Why's Harry here, too? What's wrong?" Hermione was so happy so see one of her best friends and was talking animatedly with her.

"Well, we overheard you and Malfoy talking about something among the lines of 'marriage' 'Voldemort' and going to the Malfoy manor. So naturally, we followed you guys and spied on you. Well, it was only me and Harry, since Ron would have torn Malfoy into pieces!" Ginny said and Hermione fought the urge to giggle at the way Ginny was talking.

"But how'd you get through the gates?" There were huge gates around the even larger mansion that was simply the Manor. Beyond the gates were pools of grey water filled with huge snake-like creatures with wings. 

"With a [Insert whatever the fuck spell that stuns something] spell. It was easy!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

"_Hermione_." He hissed, finally getting her attention. All the Weasleys glared at him, while Harry was sipping from his goblet of vodka, already feeling drunk, very oblivious.

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped, her dark orbs glaring at him, propping her head up in her hands.

Draco sighed immensely, leaned forward, and whispered so only she could hear, "In the room _now_." 

Hermione sighed and said to Ginny, "I'll be back, all right. Just talk to the others…" She stood up and the twins had to move their chairs that they had moved at the corners of the table so she and Draco could get through.

When they had walked into the dark room and Draco had closed the door, Hermione reached to flick on the light and they sat down on the large bed, Hermione staring determinedly at the wall.

"Hermione, why are you ignoring me?" Draco asked finally.

Hermione glanced over at him and sighed deeply. "I-" It was bizarre. What a time for the power to go out… However, it did and Hermione found herself in Draco's arms, being carried out of her room, him murmuring pointless things into her ear.

"What the hell!" They heard Ron yell. Now platinum was red with blood, and needless to say, Draco was pissed. He sat down Hermione beside Ginny and before his hand could get to his wand, Hermione yelled,

"[Insert whatever the fuck spell that takes your wand to the yeller]" And she now held Draco's wand in her hands and watched in horror as Ron cried out, "_Avada_-"

"NO!" Hermione slid from the bench, rolled on the floor until she was in front of Draco, and stood up in front of his, her arms stretched in front of her in a protective position. Draco stared at her, his eyes holding a look of sheer annoyance.

"Get _out _of the way, Hermione! You'll be killed!" Draco yelled over the sudden clap of thunder. 

"No! You've done too much to die in front of my very eyes!" Hermione cried, staring determinedly at Ron, who was staring at them with an apprehensive look on his face, as if his eyes were playing tricks on him. _Hermione concerned about Malfoy? No way!_

"You caused this!" He yelled over another furious clap of thunder.

"Oh? How do you hypothesize that, Weasley? I was _talking_ to Hermione. My wand was in my pockets, and my hands were nowhere near it!" Draco stated, his once sapphire eyes turning into a very dark grey and he leaned down and reached for Hermione's hand that held his wand, but he was unable to pry it from her tight grip.

"Damn. Here it goes again…" Came a familiar voice from a corner of the room. Hermione looked over at where it came from and her grip on the wand lessened when she saw who it was. _Lupin!_

There was his chance. Draco suddenly grabbed her hand and his thoughts were correct; the wand was transferred back into his hold and he released her hand. He noticed his stomach felt empty after he had released her hand and sighed. Ah, the consequences of defying Voldemort and actually falling for someone he hated… Wasn't life grand? He then remembered a poem he had written.

****

I'm a soldier. I'm a soldier.

Look.

Neva wanted to be nothing' else but a Death Eater until I meet Hermione Granger.

Neva wanted to be anti-Voldemort until I graduated through her.

Bad gone good, though still wanting to kill all the rest of 'em.

Take the image of a Voldemortist and turn it into a new man.

I've changed so much, and it's due all to her, though I still don't give a damn.

Neva wanted to piss off someone so much and at the same time want her.

I was once the son of a cold-hearted murderer, but I disowned him.

I could hold up the world, and it would not crumble.

If that ex-boyfriend Krum of hers did it, he would goddamn stumble.

So, why did that matter right now? Maybe Voldemort knew where they were right now… Even if he did, then he would not give up without a fight. Voldemort damn well was _not _going to have an heir. 

"I have a feeling that someone else is near here…" Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts.

And, then, without any warning, the wall where the Weasleys and Potter were sitting at exploded and Ginny, a drunken Harry, and Fred and George Weasley flew into the wall to their right, the wind being knocked out of them. Ron just stared, horrified.

Draco had pushed Hermione onto the ground and shielded her from the explosion, pressing his body firmly against hers, his eyes closed, his hands clenching her wrists, his head buried into her hair. She was too innocent to be injured, and to Draco she was as precious as his last name and his reputation.

When the blast had subsided, Draco stood up, pulling Hermione with him. Before you could say 'Quidditch', the platinum blonde ran into his room and locked the door behind him. 

"Goddamn it, Hermione. They are out there… I can feel it…" He whispered to the girl that was now clinging to him.

"What the bloody hell do they _want_?" Hermione's muffled voice whispered her head against his chest.

"It's not what, Hermione. It's _us_. We're hiding. They'll ignore is if we're under the bed. They'll search here next… No exceptions."

He pulled Hermione with him under the bed, slowly crawling against the carpet. They watched the door carefully, and Draco reached over and squeezed Hermione's hand. No matter how much he hated her, he could not bear to see her so frightened. In his other hand, Draco clenched his wand and was well prepared to apparate as soon as they entered the room.

Their hearts were pounding; their adrenaline levels go higher by the second. Draco without thinking bit his lip and he grimaced when he tasted blood. He had forgotten he had a nosebleed in the middle of being worried about Hermione. Well, didn't she deserve it? He noticed Hermione was watching the blood hit the floor, a worried look in her eyes.

"No! Don't you dare kill him!" They heard a feminine voice wail. After a few moments, the wailing stopped and they both looked over at each other when they heard distinct shouts of "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

"Goddamn it, Hermione… They'll never get us… Not yet. Maybe they'll forget…" Draco leaned over and whispered into her ear. His hopes were shattered when they heard pounding on the door.

"OPEN UP OR WE'LL KILL YOU!" Draco looked determinately at Hermione and without giving their trackers a second chance, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and looked towards the door, his now sapphire eyes a light grey, which meant one thing; he was planning something.

"Maybe they're isn't anyone in there, oh Dark Lord." Draco scowled at his Father's voice and buried his head in Hermione's hair. He muttered a spell to make him and Hermione appear injured and whispered into her ear, "pretend to faint, my fair lady… Act as if you've never acted before." She did as Draco had told her, and Draco stayed unmoving, appearing unconscious, breathing slow, an expressionless look on his face. He had placed his wand inside his cloak and acted the part well. Here was the test… 

The door came down to the ground with a loud _thump_ and three people entered. Narcissa Malfoy and her husband Lucius, and the Dark Lord himself. All three were looking very angered, and Draco could tell just feeling the waves of energy radiate off them.

"Come out, Draco. We know you're there." Lucius said with a fake sweetness in his voice. Narcissa looked straight at Draco and Hermione and said loudly, "They're hiding, Lucius. Under the bed. They appear unconscious."

Draco could have stabbed his Mother and left her insides for the dogs. _Damn her…_

"Well, get them out of there, then!" Voldemort said viciously and Draco and Hermione felt themselves being lifted up. Desperate to be close to Hermione and apologize later, Draco's hold was tight around Hermione's waist. Hermione fought hard not to blush and continued to be unconscious, remaining marble and not crimson.

"Hmm… They're faking it." Draco felt a surge of anger arise through him, but continued to appear to be unconscious.

"Wake up, Malfoy, Granger. You have your wedding to do." Voldemort spat, and Draco felt his eyelids being pried open. He viciously ripped out his wand from his cloak with his left hand and pointed it at his Mother. He then looked over to Voldemort and steadily pointed the wand at him. 

"We're not being Wed just so that you can have your own heir, Halfmud." Draco said, very disrespectfully, and Lucius and Narcissa could only watch in horror. Hermione opened her eyes and Draco and her were back on the floor, this time standing. Draco held Hermione close to him with his right hand, and Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's waist, burring her head into his shoulder. "If we do, it'll be for our own reasons, not just for some so-called shitty Dark Lord!"

Voldemort raised his wand slowly, an unreadable look on his face. "Then you'll suffer until you two do so… _CRUCIO_!" 

************************

__ ****

Non-CoNgRaTuLaTiOnS! 

Draco and Hermione are staring blankly at a sign in bold letters, **All fuckwits welcome. **

__

"I suppose no one reviewed the 60th time, then." Hermione was saying with a shrug.

"Fuckwits." Draco drawled lazily, looking at his cuticle. 

Hermione glared at him and then turned to the reviewers. "How could you guys not _review?! The damn girl worked her ass off! What the bloody hell!!!"_

"Don't have a heart attack with that fit, Hermione." Draco said disinterestedly.

"I SHOULD HAVE ONE SHE WORKED HER F-"

"You can stop defending me now!" Hermione turned to see me, sleep under my eyes, my dirty-blonde hair sticking upward. "I can defend myself in the author notes."

Hermione shrugged and flopped down on a couch while Draco just sat on the carpeted floor beside her.

****

A/n1: _Damn. I'm sorry to end it here, but I just feel pissed-off at people. Writing takes time to do. It isn't just something that can happen in a measly six minutes flat. The next chapter, I'll have 'Lying from you' in some of it remade into a poem… I don't have any plans, but I'll update when I at least get way more reviews for 'Dead Men Tell No Lies' and this story. Draco's so called 'Poem' was a little scrap of the redo I made of Eminem's song 'Soldier.' _

****

A/n2: _I suppose I love reviews… No, I love reviews. Reviews are like chocolate to me. I can't live without them, and I'm sad to say my strength of mind is slowly becoming extinct and fading away… Yes, folks, I have writers' block. I'll tell you the best way to get rid of it. Read your own story back again to yourself and start typing random things. It worked for me… I absolutely love the reviews I've been getting! Maybe I'll get what I want for Christmas, after all! _

****

Disclaimer: Look back at chapter twelve…

Preview of the little re-wording poem…

  
_When purebloods pretend everything is what they want their lives to be_

When they pretend to be cold-hearted and everything is their own way of what they want to see

When I pretend, I just can't ignore what everyone thinks about the criminal I am

Stealing hearts after hearts just because the bitches like it

It probably won't stay this way, I'm just

Lying to protect the truth

I can't pretend whenever you're watching me so I'm…

****

A/n3: _Just to be completely random, these are the songs I listened to while writing this:_

****

Business -Eminem

****

Kill You-Eminem

****

Stan- Eminem

****

Step Up- Linkin Park

****

Perfect- Simple Plan

****

Right Now- Korn

****

Criminal- Eminem

****

The Way I Am- Eminem

****

Say what you say- Eminem

__

Replies to reviews:

cece: Thank you! Of course I'll keep writing! ^^;; 

SilverBrook: Glad you liked the advice! Thought I could pass it around a bit. I don't like wasting time and I guess I write like that, too…

Awwwwwww: I hate the way I explained it… Oh well. I'll somehow explain it next time.

FuzzyFanFicFreak: :Smirks.: Glad it was 'he he' enough for you. It'd be great if you helped me out on 'Sometimes Music Can Go Too Far'! I completely have a block on that story, it's like my mind goes blank!

Mook: Yeah, there's always room for improvement, I guess.

__

To get the next chapter, I have to have 10 reviews!


	13. Official Authors Note

****

Official Authors Note…

__

Hello, again. No, this is not a chapter, so awwwwwww, wipe that smile off your face if you think it will be interesting…

I had come to my alarming attention that… I DO NOT KNOW WHAT PEOPLE DO IN THEIR WEDDINGS IN BRITAIN OR EVEN HOW WEDDINGS WORK! 

It is stupid, but I really need help from the reviewers on this. I am working on the next chapter, but I am doing the wedding in it, in addition, so I need help on it!

__

Begging to be at least reviewed 13 times, the 12c year old non-protégée who should just give up her hobby as a writer and turn to pessimistic fool,

The Young Writer Called Jamie…

DM/HG 4EVA!!!!!!!!!


	14. The moments of peace before

**__**

A/n: Okay. I've gotten some reviews that say why the hell am I still writing this garbage? I'll tell you why: BECAUSE I'M JUST A KID AND MY LIFE NEEDS REVIEWS. Straightforward: Hermione's a pureblood. My brother wrote the parts where it says she was a mudblood when I was sick. They love each other… And my mind's messed up. Draco's parents are ALIVE. I don't know where it says they're dead, but they're sure as hell alive. 

****

Marrying the Enemy

Chapter 14 (Or 13... Whatever): The moments of peace before…

Draco had expected Voldemort to have good aim, sure, but not enough to do an Unforgivable on two people! However, they were both of their knees consequently the spell had been pronounced, their voices echoing the walls. There was a tension in the room, and the yells of '_Avada KEDAVRA_' outside their room were merely getting louder. The room seemed to be tilting and Voldemort was merely laughing.

Narcissa didn't raise her wand and had no intention to. She was looking away, unable to watch the hurtful sight. She spoiled her son and hated it when he was punished. Especially now, and she even pitied Hermione for having her luck run out and get into this.

Lucius felt the exact opposite. When Voldemort singled him to do whatever he pleased, he took advantage of his son's and Granger's already unbearable pain and yelled, looking very gleeful, "_CRUCIO_!"

There was a flash of white and their screams somehow grew louder. It seemed as it windows were shattering because of their screams and grimaces. Voldemort finally stopped laughing, stalked over to Hermione, and pulled her up until she was in eye-level with him and Draco could only watch helplessly as he proceeded to yell at her. "Listen and listen closely because I'm only saying this once. I'm sparing you and Malfoy, but only because you two are of very importance. I do _not _spare anyone on any circumstances, so you two are _very _lucky." He afterwards threw her into the bed like a rag doll.

"H-Hermione..." Draco rasped, trying to resist the pain and tried to stop the hot flashes. 

"Damn it..." She muttered before blacking out.

~*~

"Can't we just shove the damn thing on their fingers and be done with it?" Lucius snapped.

"No, we can't." Narcissa said coolly, just as if a Malfoy should be. "Either way, they have to both be conscious, Lucius." She had Draco's head on her lap and had Hermione's head on Draco's chest. She had dressed Hermione into the white silk dress she wore, which ran down to her ankles. Draco had been dressed by Lucius of course, and wore a white tuxedo, his bangs cascading onto Hermione's hair.

"I don't see why we can't just do it." Lucius said, glaring maliciously at Draco and Hermione.

They had returned to the Manor and had been told to inform Voldemort if either had regained consciousness. It had been over five hours later, and neither was awake, but was breathing. (Much to Lucius's dismay.)

"I hope they can never move again." Lucius said spitefully, his very dark grey eyes staring outside a window to his left.

"Then how exactly are they going to walk down the aisle?" Narcissa voiced, not letting her anger into her voice, keeping it to a slow drawl.

"Unn…." Both Draco and Hermione groaned. Hermione put her hands on the soft material of Draco's tuxedo and slowly pushed herself up. A tingle passed through her body afterwards and she opened her eyes.

"Draco! Can I…?" She looked from Draco to Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled knowingly. "You said you hated him." She stated plainly, but let Hermione pull her son's head onto her lap.

"I was lying." Hermione said simply and Draco smiled faintly. "Even though he can be an insufferable git sometimes, he still is nice." She played with Draco's bangs and smiled softly.

Narcissa shook her head and sighed. "Even if it's for the Dark Lord, you two do your best and take care of each other."

Hermione nodded and some of Draco's kind words and actions ran back to her.

__

"You can…" Draco whispered gently into her ear. "You can tell us…"

"You obviously don't know much about your parents."

"Too late." He said, his pale eyes glittering miserably. "I already have."

"Tomorrow's the day, Hermione… Tomorrow."

"I can help you, though." 

"I love you, Hermione." 

"Yeah." 

Hermione pushed away the platinum bangs from Draco's eyes and Narcissa was greatly reminded of herself of her and Lucius when they were in their 7th year. Draco was holding Hermione's free hand and his soft sapphire eyes were staring into the girl's dark chocolate ones. Narcissa noted that her husband was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. 

"Not to ruin the moment, but you two have a wedding to attend." Narcissa said calmly to them.

"How? Draco can barely move! If I can barely move an inch, what about him? Are you going to force us?" Hermione's once soft eyes now were a fiery copper-coloured brown, and Narcissa could swear she saw a little red in Draco's as he glared at his Father.

"My dear, you've already been forced to come here. The Dark Lord could just as easily use a Unforgivable on you to follow his orders just to walk there." Narcissa said gravely, a sad look in her eyes. 

***************

__

KatieBell90099: :Giggles: You know, no one has ever called me 'missy' before. Dunno if it's an insult or a little endearment!

Mya: You enjoy reading it? Even though it's fucked up in some parts? Wow. I worship thy Mya! :Bows until back cracks.: He _must _like me, 'cause he went to the dance with me! Thanks.

Aluma: I've always had a good imagination… If you think I described good here, then you should read one of my stories called 'Dead Men Tell No Lies.' Honestly, I can't believe anyone actually _reads _my stuff!

StarlightAngeldust: I explained it earlier, but I'll explain it again, I suppose. :Shrugs.: I need people to beta _my _stories because I'm so bad and spell check them… Actually, I haven't the slightest clue what beta means! Eh… :Laughs nervously and gets pelted with tomatoes.: NOT THE HAIR! GET THE GC T-SHIRT AND CARGOS BUT NOT MY PRECIOUS LOCKS!!!!!!

ELE: They love each other! They're just confused right now… 

Ss: I am _so _screwed.

Awwwwwwww: Dude! You gotta help me on your personality cuz you're the 60th reviewer!

****

A/n: _Err… On second thought, I'm doing it on the next chapter. O___o;; I so screwed up!_

****

Disclaimer: _I scowled at Hermione. "That was supposed to get everyone to review!"_

She just scowled right back. "You wouldn't let me defend you before…"

Draco arched his eyebrows at us and sighed. "We're here to do the disclaimer, right?"

"You'll never get me to say that I don't own anything of this story but the plot! Doh…" 


	15. I like snickers and he smells like ‘em!

****

A/n: _The only part of the wedding I'm doing is the kissing scene and after. All right? All right. I have reviews! I HAVE REVIEWS! It's like not being a loner anymore… Which I still am. Hmm. Pull-down shoes rule! Y'know the kind basketball players whore a long time ago? I HAVE EM! I have seven new pairs now…SCORE! Hermione's POV's only 1,000. Whoop. More like R stuff with the comparisons to snicker bars I suppose, but I'm a girl, loner, wanna-be writer. Give me a break here. Please note I'm only 12. I'm turning 13 in July, so you had better be glad I even _watched _a wedding video for this…_

Chapter 15 (Or 14.): I like snickers and he smells like 'em!

We couldn't do a thing about it. I had no clue if my friends were all right, either. What about everyone in Ridiculous, too?

"…And do you, Hermione Granger, take Draco Malfoy has your husband? In sickness and in heath?" (**A/n: **_:Gulps.: I hope that's right…)_

"I do…" I whispered and looked over to Draco. His face was blank, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. My heart was running a marathon when he grabbed my wrist and delicately slid the ring on my finger. He looked into my eyes and gave me a warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back before he pulled me into his arms. When he bent down, the world suddenly disappeared. 

__

Why does it feel like this wedding wasn't really _forced? Why do I feel like all those Death Eaters aren't around me? _The kiss finally ended, too short for my taste to say the least, but I don't think people would have liked the bride and groom to kiss the whole time… Not that I wouldn't have minded… 

**__**

Back at Hogwarts…

I licked my lips nervously as I stepped off the train. I didn't know where Draco was, and my mind was racing. One foot off the train, and I heard shouts of: "Hermione!"

"_Great_…" I muttered and spun around to see Lavender and Paravati behind me. "Hullo…" I greeted them nonchalantly. 

"So, how was your summer?" Lavender squealed while Paravati just grinned like a clown. I arched an eyebrow at them, but I managed to respond as normally as I could, hiding my left hand unnoticeably in my robes.

"Nothing happened at all." I said and pretended to be looking around. "You guys seen Harry or Ron anywhere?"

"Let us see your hand, Hermione." Paravati's tone was disbelieving and I had to wonder where I had gone wrong. 

"Oh… My hand. Yes, my hand… I temporarily had amnesia so I have no clue what a hand is." I lied plainly, hoping she would buy it.

"Amnesia? How?" Lavender leaned forward while Paravati had an evil glint in her eye.

"A… How did I get it again? Oh stupid Hermione, from that car accident!" If talking to myself were going to convince them, heck, I'd talk to a brick for all that would help.

"Car accident?" Lavender and Paravati echoed.

"What's a car?"

I rolled my eyes and barely restrained myself from strangling them. "A muggle vehicle." I stated through gritted teeth, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"What did yours look like?" Paravati giggled at her friend's question and I gritted my teeth even more.

"A muggle vehicle." I repeated again. 

"What _kind _of muggle vehicle?"

I pulled out a sign (**A/n: **_I made her… Actually wrote, but anyhow.) _That said in bold letters: **A muggle vehicle. A muggle vehicle. A muggle vehicle. A muggle vehicle.**

"Wha…?"

I narrowed my eyes and thanks to my wonderful ability to block out people, I turned around and started walking away from the train, ignoring any calls of: "Hey, Hermione! HEY! WHAT'S A VEHICLE!" I was so overcome with anger; I walked right into someone, falling to the ground. 

"_Just _the person I wanted to see…" I couldn't recognize that voice even with both my ears uncovered. Draco…? I looked up and I proved my assumptions incorrect. Before me stood Blaise Zambini, Draco's best friend.

"What the _hell _do you want, Zambini?" I spat and glared at him from my position on the ground.

"Oh… Language bad for Hermione Granger… Or should I say _Malfoy_? _Ha_! I always thought Draco had bad taste. I would have never guessed a _mudblood _though!" I scowled up at him. _Mudblood? Yeah right…_

Least Zambini didn't know… My eyes widened when I saw he had pulled out his wand, the end straight between my eyes.

"What the hell's going on?" I heard a familiar voice and my gaze switched to that certain platinum blonde. Draco Malfoy.

"He was threat-" But Zambini's hand across my face sent me into the wall about one foot away. That guy was strong… I spat on the ground and I wasn't surprised to see blood. When I looked up, I saw Draco's silvery eyes flaring with rage.

"Blaise…" He hissed. One hand was in his robes, and I suspected it was his wand he was holding, while the other was clenched and shaking. "You will apologize to my wife." I looked over at the dark-haired boy, and frowned when he drew away his wand.

"_Goman nasai_, Gran- I mean Mrs. _Malfoy_. I think you know what I said… Better remember it." He turned to walk away and my eyes went to Draco.

"Thanks." I whispered and he nodded, and I accepted the hand he reached out to help me.

"So, do you think we should make out when we get near Potter and Weasley?" I looked over at him and blinked several times. I saw him pout and I sighed.

"I don't even think they're alive after that… Either being held prisoner, or something is what I think they're doing." I was about to walk away from him, but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I felt the heat on my cheeks when he leaned down until his forehead touched mine.

"So, you have no faith in your friends anymore?" He smirked down at me but it wasn't a mean but an actual aggravating of the sort… It was sort of nice smirk, if that's possible.

"It… Doesn't it seem like that's what could happen? Of course, I'll always have faith in them! It's just I don't really like the idea of them all coming back limping, so it seems like the most possible thing to have happened…" I mumbled and his grin grew wider. I felt him interlace his fingers with mine and he pulled me to the train, which I bet he had seen me walk from. I noticed the hand with the _wedding _ring was in clear view. Oh shit…

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Draco yelled. "Remember when I was about to tell you who I married to over the summer? Here she is!" I squirmed and tried to release Draco's fingers from mine, but he was too strong. He wrapped a possessive arm around my waist and pulled me tightly to him.

To my dismay, not only Draco's cronies came, but also all the girls; about half the population of Hogwarts. I squirmed against Draco, and he just grinned maniacally.

=============================

Yes! This has to be the greatest moment of Draco's life. His revenge! He could tell Hermione was very uncomfortable, and he could feel her squirm against him, but who cared! Ah, is it ever been so good to be a Malfoy? I think not…

Nevertheless, amazedly, the lassie was yet to give in. Gryffindor's were strong, but he'd soon break her of her old habits… Yes, he would soon…

"Yes, the new Head Boy and Head Girl are… Married!" He announced loudly, all the while looking at his wife in the corner of his eye. He saw her twitch and he grinned wildly.

There was a silence in the crowd, until Pansy Parkinson came running out of the many groups of shocked girls and up to Draco and Hermione.

"You conniving bitch! You stole my boyfriend from me!" She screeched.

Now, it was Hermione's turn to smirk. 

Draco noticed and guessed that her happiness probably had nothing to do with their nuptials. What did it matter? She could have her fun.

She snuggled into his arms and looked triumphantly at Pansy before stating tartly, "Your so-called _boyfriend _has been my fiancée since the beginning of 6th year. He couldn't probably stand your pug face, because he married me." She ran a finger down Draco's face and he pulled her somehow even _closer _to him. Pansy scowled.

"Draco! How could you let a mudblood like her seduce you?! You were _mine_! She's a filthy mudblood! Potter's best friend!" Parkinson rambled on and on, until Draco released Hermione and walked up to her.

"Parkinson, you will apologize to my wife." It wasn't a request. It was an order. Parkinson gulped and walked over to Hermione and mumbled what sounded like a: "filthy cantankerous…" And before Draco could catch her, she ran off.

"Not as well as I thought would happen, but even Malfoys can't change that bitch named Fate." He said coolly and walked back to Hermione, once again pulling her into his arms.

"You just want to see me blush, don't you?" She whispered almost inaudibly and he nodded. His right hand ran up her arm until it went to her right cheek. She blushed redder than her crimson house colours. 

"Cause somehow you're just so cuter when your angry." He smiled mischievously down at her, and she felt his fingers moving in a circular motion around her face and she closed her eyes slowly, her thoughts drifting.

"Y'know, I'm just going to say this so it can be out in the open… You, Draco Malfoy, smell like a muggle candy called snickers. Like you rubbed it on you all over. Bathed… And I love snicker bars…" Hermione murmured and he smiled even more.

He leaned down and nibbled on her earlobe before whispering, "Only snickers aren't as tasty." 

Hermione opened her eyes again and looked at his platinum hair. "I knew you'd talk about something perverted… But like my friend told me, 'Hermione, the best guys are the guys who smell like candy. Cause you know they'll taste good or even better than the thing they smell like.' I'm gonna have to try that out sometime." She reached with her left hand and played with his lustrous locks. 

"Let's just stay out for the sorting… Doesn't matter, anyhow…" He murmured into her ear, she clasped her fingers around his locks, and he gave out a cry of pain. "Fine! We'll go! Merlin, Hermione!" He had pulled away from her, a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"Come on, darling." She whispered and smiled brightly up at him, and he felt his heart thunder rapidly. If she could only smile more like that at him… He grinned mischievously at her. "Just remember, we can't fight… Don't sit at Slytherin, okay? I'm sure if we explain to Dumbledore…" However, he cut her off, pushing her into the rail that was behind them the whole time. He grabbed both her hands and pressed them against it too, and pressed his mouth hard against hers, silencing her. He was going to get his way this time, like it or not, and that was why he was holding her back, in case she went to get away. He'd make sure to change her ways…

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy! Just what _are _you two doing?" Came a voice behind them, but Draco seemed to have not noticed his own Potions teacher's voice if it was screaming at him. Hermione did though, and she opened her eyes abruptly, only to be pulled out of the wall and into Snape's clear view, where when she looked over Draco's shoulder, she saw Snape paler than ever, an unreadable expression on his face. She took that the greasy-haired Professor was horrified and managed to close her eyes again and lean into Draco's arms. This was the proper wedding kiss, not that measly 15-second one. It would have gone on forever, if not someone stopping it. McGonagall and Snape pulled their students away from another, both looking terrified.

"Ms. Granger-"

"Malfoy." Hermione corrected, and Draco stared intensely at her.

"What did you say?" McGonagall said obliviously, Hermione nodded slowly, and Draco broke free of Snape's grip and rushed to Hermione, catching her before she would collapse to the ground. His arms were around her waist, her left hand on his right, and she looked appreciatively at him; he smiled slightly at her. Their wedding bands were in clear view and both the Proffessors looked taken aback.

"Please… Leave us at peace…" Draco pleaded, and the Professors looked like they were about to collapse out of shock. McGonagall barely nodded, and Snape just turned on his heel and walked away. When they were both gone, Hermione spoke first.

"Look… I'm just saying this, could you _please _let me eat? I haven't had food since before Voldemort captured us!"

"Has it been that long? Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" He spun Hermione in his arms until she was face-to-face with him and smirked down at her.

"You have to let _go _of me before then…" She muttered and he let go of one of her hands and dragged her towards the school with the other.

===============================

****

A/n: _Go, go, go, go, all reviewers, it's sha birthday, we gonna party like it's sha birthday, we gonna read my shit like it's _my _birthday and no one'll give a fuck cuz it's not ya birthday!_

****

A/n2: _Shweet! I'd like to thank all the supporters! Thank every one very much! I feel so bad not posting this sooner, but that's what you get when you're really negative and need support. Yo, I'm asking for the only time: Who wants to be my beta? My E-mail is __rhymerwitstyle@yahoo.com__! E-mail me if you want to._


	16. You really can learn something new every...

****

A/n: _Be prepared for a little plot twist… Also, I just mixed up letters to make the 'Elfish' language even exist… So, I think I own my version. I don't really think this is funny at all… I think it's weird, but that's just me. Draco and Hermione have fun. :] Also, I think the funniest face is *_* but that's just me also…_

****

Chapter 16 (or 15): You really _can_ learn something new everyday…

____________________________________________________________________________________ 

As soon as they walked through the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table, an astonished silence filled the hall. Draco glared at any boy who looked at Hermione more than 13 seconds, and she noticed, a pink tint on her cheeks. When Hermione catch a glimpse of Harry and Ron, she started dragging Draco toward them. Hermione sat beside Harry, Draco glaring at the Gryffindor who sat to the left of her. The terrified Gryffindor stood up and Draco took the seat, looking over at Hermione jubilantly. 

"Harry! I'm so glad to see you're alive! What happened to Ginny?" She poked the boy hard on his shoulder, he shifted in his seat, and Hermione noticed the poignant look in his eyes.

"She's in the hospital wing, Hermione. She's barely breathing. An Avada just well about missed her. Even the news of Lupin as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher cannot cheer me up. I see you have a couple of bruises. You and Malfoy go through it?" His emerald eyes stared at his goblet of pumpkin juice, and Hermione nodded.

"We had to. I didn't want to be killed, Harry. You've lost too many people close to you anyhow…" She paused, her thoughts turning to Sirius. She betted that Harry was still furious and changed the subject quickly. "What do you say afterwards that we visit Ginny? Maybe she'll be more stable. You can explain to me how Lupin finally persuaded the grownups of the children that he could be a controllable teacher." Hermione said in comforting tones, and Draco tried his best not to murder Potter out of jealousy.

Draco turned his interest to the Gryffindor that was sitting to the left of him. _One of Hermione's friends_… He mused, and glowered at her. _Looks like that Lavender girl… _

"Are you and Hermione going out?" Her voice disturbed his thoughts and he rolled his eyes.

"A moment, Brown." He waved a hand at her before leaning toward Hermione's seat and whispered into her ear, "Show your hand to that little shit next to me." Her eyes shifted and she met his gaze, her eyebrow arched. 

"No." She answered and Draco growled inaudibly. He bit the ball of her earlobe hard and she yelped. "I'd only do that if I wanted to."

"Then sit on my lap. I won't _hurt _you, and you know that." He persuaded her in a growling voice and ran a finger down the left side of her face and she shivered, before staring at him, startled.

"Here, kitty, kitty…" He pushed his chair back, and Hermione felt herself being pulled onto her husband's lap. The whole Gryffindor table gasped, in an exception of Harry, because he already knew. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned against him, her chestnut eyes glued to his sapphire ones. 

"Well, that answers my question! Congrats, Hermione!" Lavender said with a smile, and Hermione nodded, still not taking her eyes away from Draco's sapphire orbs.

"People are beginning to stare…" Hermione whispered that into Draco's ear and he just pulled her closer.

"Who cares?" He whispered and she nodded slowly and he smirked softly at her. "That's what I thought… Maybe we'll start a craze… Who knows, maybe Gryffindors will be with Slytherins now and the houses will get along… We're probably the first nuptial Head boy and Head girl…"

"Unless I go to the library again." Hermione reached out to get a roll, Draco watching her, his gaze flickering a few times to the people who were ogling at them.

"Do you _live _in libraries? The one at the mansion's larger than the one at Hogwarts… Should have told you earlier, but I was a little preoccupied by that fake prophecy that parchment gave me. Seems like it didn't realize you weren't a mudblood." He reached and started eating a biscuit, doing his best to look composed and at the same being aware of not getting crumbs on Hermione's robes.

"Hmm. How can parchment be wrong? Odd." Hermione glared at the envious girls and they went back to chitchat/ingestion. 

"In your sanctum-" 

"Hey!" Hermione scowled at him and he shrugged his shoulders, paying no heed to what she had said.

"Oh it's such a bloody _pooh-poohing_ bother! In your sanc… Library." He looked at Hermione victoriously, "I think we should go later and see if the books have any information on your used-to-be surname, all right? I think you'll understand more then…" 

"Ooh! Only after we see our rooms and everything… I heard the last Head boy and girl have to choose what theirs looked like! We can pick our own stuff and… Oh!" Draco had cut her short by a sudden embrace, and the whole Gryffindor table gaped simultaneously again.

"Look, I think this is more important. Mark my words, Hermione, you'll hate yourself if you don't do this beforehand…" He whispered into her ear and she closed her eyes tightly, setting down her muffin, trying to calm her glowing cheeks.

"Consider them remembered… You try up the surname, because I'm tired…" Hermione said vaguely, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"If you're so tired, I'll ask Dumbledore where our rooms' are…" He slid one arm under her legs and another under her head and slid out of his chair, carrying her like the bride she had been. She looked around at the shocked and disgusted looks on the student's faces and held her breath when Draco spoke again. "Professor Dumbledore! Dumbledore!"

"I can't _believe _this." Hermione was muttering as Dumbledore stood and acknowledged her and Draco.

"Yes, what is it, Mr. Malfoy? Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore seemed somewhat curious and Hermione looked at her hands.

"We were just wondering where our rooms were. Hermione's feeling-" There were several gasps from the Gryffindor girls, some drowning him out. "Anyhow, like I was saying before the gasps, she's tired and she needs sleep."

"Why, yes, Mr. Malfoy… But didn't you pay attention when I announced where your rooms were?" He smiled knowingly at them and Hermione looked over to McGonagall, but she looked away from her.

"We were outside. Also, Dumbledore, as my duty as Head boy, I caught Blaise threatening Hermione." If looks could kill, Blaise would be a ball of ash, due to multiple _incendio _spells.

"I knew I had been threatened…" Hermione whispered to Draco and he nodded. Temporarily, the Headmaster had been forgotten.

"Do you think he's worth it? I've heard ugly stories about him when I was in 4th year; when we weren't the best of chums. I mean it. Ugly stories…" He replied almost inaudibly and Hermione swallowed.

"He might have changed… I mean; you changed in a year…" Draco looked intensely down at her and she bit her lip, her eyes watering. 

"He could still try to hurt you again." He warned and she looked towards the Slytherin table.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy… Ms. Granger…" Dumbledore began.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione corrected under her breath.

"_Wond ekrab lneeualyvt wrofn erevn owh elpope het vene trapa sallf gervenith. _Everything falls apart; even the people who never frown eventually break down. The two of you remember that." Draco's brows furrowed and Hermione gazed up at him questionably. 

"_Nwnudi lal ti chwat tot left meti utota rere wepo nifi oon lal den tot sah htenvreg. _Elfish, Dumbledore… Who would've thought? _Fay yo leseap nusrtin us tot het oomr_? Please?" He arched an eyebrow at him.

"It's near the Slytherin Tower. The statue is that of a dragon. You two have to decide your passwords. And, please, make them reasonable." He winked and them, and Draco smirked mischievously, while Hermione hid her face in Draco's robes, embarrassed.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore…" Draco muttered and turned and made his way towards the Great Hall's door.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Coincidences, coincidences. Did you think Slytherin's points would be in the negative 100's now, Hermione? I highly doubt Snape would take points off his house, for _any _reason. And I'm pleased to say that I made our _favourite _Potions teacher flinch." Draco was quite the talker, and all Hermione had to do was nod, still trying to calm her positively glowing cheeks.

"It was a Kodiak moment! I should have brought a magiked camera with me to capture that look on Snape's face! It was so perfect!" Hermione laughed and Draco just stared down at her, both his eyebrows arched, a questionable look in his stormy eyes.

"Only the muggle cameras you had would only capture that moment, not the whole scene. You should have had magiked ones." He smirked down at her, and she scowled.

"I had no clue back then…" She muttered as he set her down on her feet. 

"Look, let's just get going. I see the dragon statue near here, now come on." Draco said and she followed closely behind him and looked around for any Slytherins, especially Zambini. She wasn't so sure if he would stop threatening her. She walked into Draco and was instantly in his arms, and she felt her cheeks burning.

"I was watching for any eavesdroppers… Just in case." She whispered and he nodded, an amused look in his eyes. 

"Why would anyone be listening or following us? To figure out the password? Why bother?" He walked up to the dragon statue, and whispered, "Hermione Malfoy." The dragon suddenly bounced into life, and sprang aside, revealing a hole. Draco looked over at Hermione triumphantly and she couldn't help but not suppress a grin.

"Who has _that _good of hearing? They'd have to be under an invisibility cloak!" Hermione put her hands to the sides of the hole and started to crawl in.

Draco took one last look around him before crawling after her. His feet hit the carpeted floor, and he looked at Hermione, who was already making adjustments to their common room.

"The floor should have an animated Gryffindor lion and a Slytherin snake running around. The couches should be half silver and green, the other gold and red. The portrait should have the last Gryffindor head girl and Slytherin head boy, and my room should have my name and Draco's his on the door in bold print." After she turned around, she met Draco's curious gaze, and she smiled faintly at him, before moving towards a couch with Slytherin colours and collapsed onto it, Draco's eyes still watching her.

_________________________________________________________________________

****

6:00, library

"I've always hated my surname. I've always wondered if we would have been together sooner if things would have been different…" Hermione said to Draco as they looked through the 'G' section of the library.

"We probably would have… But I can't imagine you being snotty, but in 1st year I really thought you were going to be in Slytherin… Holy bugger! Here's the book…" Hermione ripped the book out of his hands before he could finish and flipped through the pages until she found out what she had wanted.

"I'll read from the book. 'The Grangers were wealthy purebloods and the author, being a Granger, charmed this book so that only a true Granger and his/her husband/wife that desired him/her can hear their history. The first Grangers were in service to Salizar Slytherin, a founder of Hogwarts, who had supposedly created the Chamber of Secrets to kill all the students he thought were unworthy to learn magic, meaning mudbloods. Though the 12th generation of Grangers didn't follow the heir of Salizar, there was one girl who had a soft-spot for the Dark Lord. In 1960, Ginger Granger married T. M. Riddle and only two days after the marriage was found dead, Tom no where in sight. Several years later, Death Eaters and the Dark Lord were killing mudbloods. The 14th generation found it amusing to change all data about them and made their daughter, Miss Hermione Granger a mudblood. When she found out though, right as she's reading this book, she married Draco Malfoy, whom was the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy…'" Hermione looked up and met Draco's shocked gaze, his stormy eyes threatening to widen, his mouth set in a tight line.

"This guy knows _way _too much… This must have been written very recently, because we got married a year ago… Who the hell wrote this… How do they know…" Hermione looked away from him and at the book and started reading aloud again.

"'Who were Death Eaters as well and had attempted to kill Hermione's best friend, Harry Potter, in their fifth year at Hogwarts. All Grangers had deep knowledge in curses, no matter what the year. The Grangers and Malfoys always had connections, even in the 1200s. The 14th generation had planned to tell their daughter in her 4th year, but put it off. They had no clue she would find out in her _seventh _year instead of after Hogwarts…'" She stopped reading and met Draco's gaze again, before dropping the book and collapsing on her knees before Draco took her in his arms and attempted to comfort her.

______________________________________________________________________________________

****

Next day, Potions classroom- 9:00

Hermione's shock had subsided for a while, but Draco's had completely disappeared. 

"Well, well, look where we're sitting at Hermione! Together… Snape must know something… I'll have to thank him." Draco smirked at her and she just stared at the seating charts, thinking she was mistaken.

"_Potter… Patil… Weasley… Longbottom… _Snape must be in a good mood today." Hermione added, and Draco just shrugged.

"We even get the seats in the back. Oh, and I promise I won't take _too _much of an advantage on your brains…" He smirked at her again and she rolled her eyes before following him to their bench right before the greasy-haired Potions teacher came running into the classroom. He had been 15 minutes late for his own class. And he says that his _students _were bad… Shame.

"As everyone can see, the potion you are learning today is called, simply, 'The Love Potion'. " He spat out the word 'love' like it wasn't meant for his tongue, a look on his face that reminded Hermione of her cleanoholic Aunt Raylin when she saw a tangle of wires and a certain niece of hers stuck in the whole mess.

"First of all, all of your ingredients are in the white cabinet next to Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger-"

"_Hem hem_…Excuse me, Professor Snape…" Hermione made an excellent impression of Umbridge coughing, and some students had to check if the mental patient was still at St. mungos or the Headmistress at Hogwarts. "I only go by my _new _name now…" 

Draco looked smug, and Snape was gazing quizzically at Hermione. "…And that would be?" Draco scarcely fought back an urge to snigger, and Hermione smirked faintly and pointed her finger at Draco. 

"Mrs. Malfoy, Professor, is my new name that I only answer to, or else you would be talking about a non-existent person." She looked haughtily at him, waiting for his correction.

"Next to _Mrs_. _Malfoy _and Mr. Malfoy." He scowled and continued, "Your ingredients are placed so you won't get lost. The powdered dragon-wing is first. If you need help, look on the board. And _don't _mess up." He looked intensely at Neville, and the poor boy nearly pissed himself.

"We start with dragon wings for a love potion. Odd." Draco muttered under his breath, but Hermione still heard him.

"Hey, I've got a plan… A fun one. After we make this let's take a little bit and put it in some random people's glasses in the Great Hall. It would make life more out of the ordinary…" Hermione whispered over to him while she was mixing the powdered dragon wing into their caldron. 

"Just make sure they won't look at you, because I don't want three months worth of detention… Because if they even dare as _poke _you-" He began, but his bluntness was short-lived. 

"I get it! We need to work, or this won't get finished. What's next after the powdered dragon wings?" Hermione ignored the annoyed look on her oh-so dear husband's face and waited for his answer.

"Rose petals?" He made a sound that Hermione thought her cat made when he was coughing up a hairball. "_Euch_! Look, I'm not touching them. I'll do the next thing after you put them in the caldron…" Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and lightly sprinkled the vial of powdered rose petals into the caldron.

"Feel better?" She asked haughtily, an eyebrow delicately arched at him. "Now you have to do the hardest part, which involves dragon scales. Good luck, Dragon boy." She smirked at the shocked expression on his face and opened up to her latest copy of _Hogwarts; A history_.

"Makes me do the hard work… While she barely lifts a finger… She's getting better than my own _mother _at being a Malfoy." Draco said to himself in undertone, giving a shiver of both respect and pleasure. "I maybe won't have to teach her at _all_."

Behind her book, Hermione was smiling widely to herself, pleased she was making her husband in high spirits.

_____________________________________________________

**__**

Great Hall- phase one of the plan:

"This will be the year everyone's in love with _somebody_. Triangles are always good, though. Only if they're with us. But if we are in love and we both have secret admirers, then it's still fine." Hermione said to Draco as they passed the Ravenclaw table, which was uninhabited now, sprinkling the love potion in the cups she passed, Draco doing the same to the Gryffindor table. They had already done the Hufflepuff and Slytherin table, and when they returned to their seats, the rest of their fellow students walked into the Great Hall.

"Everyone has someone." Draco said to himself and pushed his glass aside, hungrily starting on his biscuits.

___________________________________________________________________

****

A/n: _I'll continue if I get 2 reviews. Only two reviews, people! Please! I need all the support I can get! Remember, I'm only 12! Only reviews on this one chapter, not on the others. REVIEW!!!!__I need a beta. I really need a beta. IM me or e-mail me on __rhymerwitstyle@yahoo.com__ cuz I really need help with this story and ideas for it. I'm on a huge run with writer's block, which isn't exactly my best friend, so HELP ME! Oh, and if I don't get any reviews for ABCDH: Avada, Bats, Chaining, Draco and Hermione, I won't continue this. I'll give you a preview of some of the next chapter for ABCDH. IT'S A DM/HG LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE I WRITE!_

Replies:

diehard draco hermione: I UPDATED! I UPDATED! Thank you so much for loving this!

tigergirl01: I'm putting your story on my faves list…

Brooke L. Potter: The best thing in life, at least to me, is making people laugh. I'm glad you find it funny. 

dracolegolaslvr87: I did a dare those days to do vodka, so that's why it's confusing. Stupid dares!

Awwwwwww: I.am.so.happy.I.made.you.exited.to.read.again. Peanut butter's addictive, just so you know.

sakura angel90: You made me realize that this shouldn't be 'R.' Thank you!

Ele: I MADE YOU LAUGH!!! Funny, because when I read over it I wasn't laughing at all. O_o;

Thaurtiliel: Lol. That's the 4th time someone's called me smart… I think I'll e-mail you the next chapter when I write it. 

Mum: My language is inappropriate… Yes, 'mum.' Me ish a bad girl. :]

Aluma: Actually, I _can _see their faces. I actually drew it. Darn scanner! My boyfriend smells like candy… Ohmigawd. You're so right. From past experience here! All guys should just wear chocolate or something! I wanted to lick him! O.o

__ ****

Preview:

__

"Just try and overcome the pain until Snape gets done, all right? We've already been off the hook until tomorrow from classes, so we have to get you walking." Malfoy, who was also helping to my surprise, drawled into my ear.

One step forward. One face almost touching the floor, one arm around the possessor's waist. That was all that could be described in the quick movement in my very unstable mind. The pain was making me have hot flashes repeatedly and I could swear sweat was dripping…

"Have you ever felt the bother of a Crucio, Granger?" The silky voice was in my ears again and I felt myself being pulled up and close to him, my back about a centimetre to his chest, his muscles making me almost shiver at the even touch of him.

"No… Why?" I said quickly, and I could feel my heart fluttering at the closeness between us. What was going on_ with me?_

"It's the same as your feeling now. Look, if you can take that pain once, then you can take it again… Come on…" He was persuading me and I knew it. And I bizarrely liked_ it._

Stuff I was listening to while writing this:

****

Hit the Floor- _Linkin Park_

****

Figure.09- _Linkin park_

****

Easier To Run- _Linkin Park_

****

Breaking the Habit- _Linkin Park_

****

Nobody's Listening- _Linkin Park_

________________________

! !

! Go down!!! !

! !

! !

TO THE BOX!

!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
REVIEW!

!  
!  
!  
!  
!

CLICKEDY-CLICK!!!!!!

!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
!  
BELOW! DA BOX! REVIEW! GO!


	17. ‘AM’ is to blame

****

A/n: _They have problems controlling their anger, right? Well? Don't they? / Well, this was the only idea I could get because I have severe writers block. Thank you, my lovely reviewers! Spoilers galore._

****

Chapter 17(16): _'AM' is to blame_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Are you guys disappointed with me?" Hermione asked her friends as she played with her fork, desperately telling herself not to drink that delicious glass of sweet mellow pumpkin juice.

"Ery Ermyony." ("Yeah, Hermione.") Ron said thickly; he was eating biscuits while speaking.

"I nderant hough cause yew webe barbered to." ("I understand though because you were ordered to.") Harry said just as thickly, Hermione shook her head at her friends, and her attention went back to her glass of sweet pumpkin juice.

Just one tiny sip wouldn't hurt, it's only be barely a quarter of it… Its sweet taste gracing your tongue, relieving you of the aftertaste of biscuits in your mouth… Before she knew it, she had the glass to her mouth, but she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Looking behind her, she saw Draco, and she blinked several times.

"If you drink it, look at me, Hermione." He said in undertone so she would be the only one that heard him. Hermione, looking back at Draco, practically chugged the pumpkin juice down. When she was finished, she felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach increase, and found it hard to keep her eyes on her husband while he just stared deep into her eyes, holding his glass of pumpkin juice in his hand.

"I think this was a _really _bad idea…" Hermione said to him, while Harry and Ron were looking over at their best friend curiously, until Ron noticed Draco and practically exploded with anger.

"You made Hermione say what happened in Potions! You made her say she was married to you! Bastard!" 

The teachers probably wouldn't hear him, but Draco glanced around just in case before retorting back, "Language, Weasley. The girl _is _my wife and we have bigger connections than the measly dead Black to prove it. In fact, just ask Scar Head because he's known for a _long _time." He turned to leave, but a hand caught his and his eyes met Hermione's.

"He's right Ron. See?" She held up her left hand and Ron looked from Hermione to Draco back again, as if waiting for someone to shout, 'April Fools!' but it wasn't April, and that was more of the Weasley Twins' kind of thing. People did, though, do 'Weasleys' on occasion, but that hadn't been since 6th year when Umbridge visited. The halls were flooded, but McGonagall had taken care of it after the bitch- ooh, did I say that, I meant witch, though not in the complementing way at all- had left Hogwarts.

"It would be a cold day in hell before Hermione would _ever _fall for you!" Ron was attracting attention from the Gryffindor boys, who looked immediately at Hermione, several still drinking from their 'love'ly goblets of pumpkin juice.

"It looks like it's a _very _cold day in hell, Weasley… In fact, it must be way below 900 Degrees." He sneered at the apprehensive look on Ron's face, Hermione glared at the boys staring at her, and twelve of them pouted, the other six looking appalled.

"Ron, can't you get over it? I know a good number of girls who'd _love _to be with you in bed! Like-"

"_Hem hem_!" Hermione looked over Draco's head to see a familiar pointy hat and just in time to see Draco's face pale, Harry with a furious look on his face, Ron's eyes wide, and over to the Ravenclaw table where Luna was reading the Quibbler up-side-down, an air of obliviousness around her. "I, the new Anger Management teacher Penelope…" A large release of held breath made the rest of her sentence unheard.

"Oh Merlin! I really thought it was Umbridge!" Hermione said to Draco, biting her lip unconsciously.

"That fat bellied bitch. I was so convinced! Thank Merlin! I really hope Umbridge's dead, because I had word from Father she tried to hurt my Uncle!" Draco whispered to Hermione, and she burst into tears. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"She's a loon… Bloody little… Why did she have to be as short as that crazy bat? She nearly scared the shit out of me!" Ron whispered to Harry and he merely nodded, his eyes on the 'AM' teacher.

"AHEM!" She nearly screamed and the Great Hall grew quiet. "As I was saying… Considerable amounts of students here have problems controlling their anger." The whole Gryffindor table looked at either Draco or Ron. "And it interferes with their grades, I'm afraid. The following students will meet up with me after school to get started. Miss Granger-"

"IT'S MALFOY! MY LAST NAME'S MALFOY!" Hermione interrupted, and Draco had to put both his hands on her shoulders to hold her back from attacking the AM teacher.

Penelope gave Hermione a dark look, and she just gave an even darker one. "As I was saying… Ms. Hermione Granger; Mr. Draco Malfoy are partners. Mr. Ronald Weasley; Mr. Harry Potter. Ms. Pansy Parkinson; and Mr. Blaise Zambini." Hermione's stomach fell when she heard Zambini's name, and fought against Draco harder. He finally pulled her out of her seat and into his arms. Glancing around, he saw no one was looking at them, until Hermione screeched.

"She should pay! The Dark Lord sent her here! I know it! She's evil! Kill he-" Draco decided she was attracting too much attention to herself and pressed his lips hard against hers, and all she got out was, "-fucking little teach-" before she gave in, her arms limp at her sides, slowly closing her eyes. He needed to calm her, and that was the only way he knew how. Though people would be incredulous and more shocked when Black was in actuality _innocent_, he knew it would probably lead to more SlytherinxGryffindor hook-ups. They'd be the trendsetters. The leaders against Voldemort with hybrids at their command… 

"Excuse me for this interruption of affection, Mr. Malfoy…" An annoying voice disturbed his thoughts and Draco pulled back from Hermione, looking glaringly at the AM teacher, Hermione burring her head in his robes out of shame. "Don't give me that look. I'll need a word with you and your girlfriend after your dinner. Now don't take long, I got the information for Professor Snape and McGonagall on how long you two normally eat. The meeting will be longer if you two don't get out at the same time. Good day to you all!" She walked passed the tables to the Great Hall door, pushing it open with rather difficulty and walking out into the halls.

"Fuck her…" Draco muttered, pulling Hermione closer to him, ignoring the stares and mouths agape at them, massaging her back, since he knew she was still agitated. "That bitch wouldn't know, Hermione. Just don't say a word, and you'll be fine. I want to hurt her too, but I can't, or I'd be expelled."

Hermione dried her tears and looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot because of how much she was crying. "I hate her." She said, and he simply nodded. "She's a fucking pompous bitch… I can bet she's related to Umbridge or Voldemort. What do you bet? I bet ten sickles, since that's all I have in my pockets now." 

"Gambling… A **great **way to relieve anger, Hermione… Whatever. I'd bet twenty galleons she's related to both of them and one is her first cousin fifty-times removed." He smirked at Hermione and she smirked back, their anger temporarily relieved.

________________________________________________

"You two are on time… I thought you would be an hour late or so." Penelope sneered at them, and Draco squeezed Hermione's hand, holding her barely back.

"We're here, so just tell us what you wanted." Hermione spat, and Draco winced at the expression on the AM teacher's face; it was malicious. They had better not get their badges taken away… What's the point of annoying Potty and Mr. I'm-So-Poor-My-House-Costs-a-Mere-Sickle?

"I have some bad news for you two…" She began, and Draco swallowed, and Hermione just seethed at the teacher. "You two will have to skip a few classes for this schedule to work, because you both have serious anger problems. Yes, Mr. Malfoy, this means Quidditch as well." Draco had all he could take; his fingernails digging into his palm, squeezing Hermione's hand to restrain him couldn't help him now. He silently counted to 1,000... **Ten **was **not **enough for him. _100... _No Quidditch meant he would be kicked off the team… _500... _Which meant he had nothing to do with his free time… _700... _Which meant his fellow Slytherins would beat him to pulp… _1,000... _Oh bloody fuckin' hell…

Hermione glanced over at Draco, who, she noticed, was giving signs of extreme anger. Even though the look on his _face_ was blank, she could tell in his _eyes_. "You can't do this. Dumbledore couldn't have agreed… Never in a million years…" 

"Oh, but he did…" Draco turned around, pulling Hermione with him, and ran towards their common room, fighting all his attempts to scream an Avada at her. _Has Dumbledore gone bloody mad? Was he hit with a Bludger? Why the bloody did I miss it? Are these lot daft, or just temporarily insane? Damn-it, Hermione must think it's her fault, but it's not. It's neither hers nor mine…_

Hermione swallowed deeply, the tears coming from her unwilling eyes. She felt sorry for Draco. More than she would have ever felt for Ron and Harry put together. She felt like it was her fault, because she yelled like that at the teacher. _Stupid me and my Gryffindor braveness… I'm smarter than that… I bet Draco hates me now for this… I hope he doesn't, oh please Merlin…_

---------------------------------

That fucking teacher's evil! What the hell! Well, I tried to get through my writer's block… And this is what I came up with… 


	18. Hell Within

__

+++++

A miserable night, so full of ugly sights, of ghastly dreams…

****

-William Shakespeare

+++++

Chapter 18: _Hell within…_

I didn't bawl; I just gazed uncomprehendingly up into space, straightforwardly shaken.

__

How could have Dumbledore been so daft? I speculated on that strange phenomenon of the Headmaster being senseless, and I felt the bed shift and my eyes darted to Draco, who was giving the impression of being just as wound up as I was.

"And _now _where's your hero, Hermione?" He asked, and I was very aware of him looking over at me, a scowl on his lips, sapphire eyes looking twitchy and his attitude was a bit on the edge.

"What?" I asked, blinking quite a few times, and I noticed him roll his eyes at me. "Hey!" He just shook his head at me and I sat up and looked over at him.

"You're a exquisite lady in distress. Where's your hero? You don't _have _a hero. You have a boy going on Death Eater to protect you, who can't even do a bloody summoning charm." He gnashed his teeth, a bitter look on his face, as if consuming a very bad tasting wine. (An**: **_That all screwed-up kind of looking face… You know, when you're just so angry you're about to cry, but you hit something instead and it turns out to be a wall and your fist starts swelling… From experience…)_

"You don't know how to do a _Accio_?" I arched an eyebrow at him. He was doing it during classes… What the hell was he saying?

****

----------

"I couldn't pull off a locking charm… I don't think I passed in First Year with the whole floating feather trick, either." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back, and his head brushed against her foot. "You can do it, not me…"

"Do you _listen _in classes, Draco?" She shot him a bewildered look and he actually had the grace to look thoughtful for a moment.

"Actually, no." He answered simply and she released a testy sigh.

"No question _why_ we're in _AM_…" She covered her face with her hands and Draco just stared curiously at her. _She's always so mysterious…_ He thought. 

"Fine, Mia, I hope we don't have to bloody do _AM_ tomorrow… I'd kill Dumbledore…" Draco muttered, looking up at the ceiling of her room, the red mixing with gold swirls looking quite beautiful, though he thought green and silver would look better. 

"Why did he sodding decide it? Is he mad?" Hermione screamed, pounding her head into her hard and very solid headboard. _Oh, f… _She thought, and Draco caught her sooner than she fell. He placed her head in his lap and started rubbing her temples. 

"I think he very much has gotten even more ridiculous than Voldemort was when he decided this whole marriage scam… Okay, I _would_ have decided on the marriage thing, not the _AM _classes during Quidditch practice…" He shuddered, a small part of him wanted to hurt Volde, but a larger part wanted to thank him. Now tell me, isn't love pathetic?

"Must be hard," Hermione assumed, looking up into his sapphire orbs that weren't showing any emotion now. 

"What?" He asked blankly, blinking a few times."What are you saying? Are you trying to say that life's hard for me because of my busy schedule?" Hermione felt him tense up, and though his hands were still massaging her temples, (And very well, I might add,) they were moving in a slapdash fashion. 

"No, of course not!" She then added hastily, "I was just wondering how you could live the way you do, you know?"

"So you want to get to know me. Hermione Malfoy, you already know me, what more could you want? My favourite colour? My first word? The first time I li… Never mind… What matters is, Mia, I don't know _you_, and I'm married to you, and I don't think this marriage would last long; just until the Dark Lord dies…" He stopped, knowing he was rambling and exhaled quietly.

"The first time you what?" She arched a brow at him and he swallowed. "Draco, I'm your wife! You can tell me!"

"Forget it." He stood and left the room, and a positively enraged Hermione.

__

+

Oh Merlin! Ring bell, ring… Draco thought; staring at the glass filled with sand, praying for class to be over soon.

Hermione wasn't much herself that day. Any given days she would have been jotting down notes like it would keep her alive, but today she was drooling on her desk, much less than half-awake. That's what worried Draco. Sure, it's normal to be sleeping in Binns class, he did it all the time, but it wasn't normal for the smartest witch in school. He was probably the only person more than a quarter awake, and that was only because of Hermione.

"I wonder if you can get in twouble in here…" Draco heard Hermione mumble and he looked over at her desk to see a quill moving when Binns talked and stopped when he would pause. He blinked a few times. _So, _that's _how she passes!_ (**An: **_Yes, I meant for her to say 'twouble' because she's sleepy! LIKE ME!_)

Just as Draco laid his head on his desk, that noise woke him up. _Damn. _He thought and stood, scooping up his books, and followed an enormously lethargic Hermione to lunch. 

++

"I'm feeling a bit frazzled, that's all, Draco…" Hermione said to him, and he just glanced distraughtly at her again. "I'm in good health, just a bit drowsy… Could you stop that?" He glanced at her again and shrugged.

"I'm sitting beside you again, just in case…" He could feel eyes on him and her as they strolled together toward the Gryffindor table.

"I told you…" Hermione muttered, and he scowled at her. She took a seat next to Lavender and he sat beside her, muttering curses.

"Don't be stupid." He whispered to her and her head turned sharply towards him. "It's true, though. You're acting like a bloody weak-willed mudblood, Hermione."

"Well, isn't that what I'm supposed to be?" She shot back, and he stuck his fork into his casserole and played around with it. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and he caught it.

"Whatever, Mrs. Malfoy." He grinned evilly at her and she swallowed down her pumpkin juice, which went through the wrong hole. She ended up coughing awfully.

Draco glanced at her after a few moments. "You okay?" He asked her, but she couldn't answer, she was just coughing too much. "Merlin…" Draco rolled his eyes at her. "_Tussinol…_" He muttered, performing many odd and hard wand movements in the air. After a few seconds, Hermione's coughing stopped. 

"Thank you, Draco." She smiled brightly at him, and for the 100th time he felt his stomach do about twenty cartwheels. 

"Just don't fall asleep in your food…" He muttered to her, and she shrugged. 

"I'll just fall asleep while watching you practice Quidditch. Is that all right with you? Because I'll do it anyhow if it isn't." Hermione poked her fork into her macaroni and when Draco didn't answer her, she just started eating.

"Fine." He muttered finally and she paused eating to watch Draco push back his chair and walk out of the Great Hall, leaving Hermione for the second time that day.

+++

__

Ingratitude that comes with ignorance…

Silence that comes with cowardice…

Solutions that come with negotiations…

Problems that come with sadness…

My life is filled with nuisances… 

Hermione was scribbling away in her diary, occasionally taking glances at Draco, who was flying on his broom with the rest of the Slytherin team

__

It doesn't feel so real anymore, she wrote with her golden quill, chocolate eyes looking restless. _It's as if the fear has ebbed away… However, what about my insomnia?_

Draco flew right above her, dodging several misguided bludgers. Hermione glared at him and continued writing in her diary.

__

Draco's doing an excellent job annoying me, as well. She heard a "whizzing" sound behind her and rolled her eyes. _Quidditch is just another game. Why do they treat it like life? It's only a game, after all. _

"Move!" She heard an unknown Slytherin shout at her. She rolled her eyes and raised two fingers at him, re-reading what she had written. 

"Whatever! Draco told me to tell you to move or else you'd be hit by the bludgers!" He shouted again, but Hermione blocked him out after he said her husband's name and still didn't move.

"Damn it, what the hell is she doing?!" Draco muttered, looking over in her direction, the snitch clenched tightly in his right hand, its wings fluttering helplessly. _Is she trying to be hit? To see if I would save her?_

Hell yeah, he'd save her… He'd do so much more… Would he fill her every desire? Hell yeah. Would he protect her even if he can't lift up his own wand? Yeah…

Hermione was still writing in her diary, though she could feel his eyes on her. She could _always _feel his on her everywhere she went, but now she didn't care. She had important things to do. Like, one thing, write her ass off.

__

Drown… I can't stop drowning into these fears of failure.

I've always been the perfectionist and now I don't give a damn anymore.

I can't believe I'm still alive after all of this…

I can't survive any more, unless the voices show up again.

This time, she looked up and met Draco's widened eyes. She arched an eyebrow at him and mouthed, 'What?'

'The Bludger…' He mouthed back, and he watched helplessly as Hermione scrambled to put together her quill and parchment and barely avoid the first Bludger… Nevertheless, she wasn't so lucky the second time.

"Holy-!" Draco heard Hermione shout before he heard a sickening crack, which he suspected, was bone. The force of the bludger sent her across the field and halfway to the other side, her bushy hair flying everywhere.

Draco flew over to her and landed running towards her bloody mass on the grass. He dropped his broomstick and took her in her arms.

"Hermione…?" He frowned worriedly and brushed the hair from her face and his eyes widen with shock and horror. There were tons of cuts on her face; three under her left eye and her right one was blackened. Her lip was bleeding, and her nose looked like it was just a bloody twig. "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin…" He muttered a spell for this broom to follow him and he ran out of the Quidditch field, leaving his friends shouting after him.

++++

Draco was pacing around her bed, his eyes on the girl the entire time, a scowl on his lips, platinum hair tossed everywhere from lack of sleep, and to add to his sleepiness, huge dark circles under his eyes. 

"I don't think she's going to be waking up…" Pumfrey had said to him, but he was still hopeful for Hermione. 

When he finally stopped pacing, he stopped at her bed and took her hand, feeling for a pulse, forcing the tears to not fall. _Don't cry… _He thought, _Malfoy's don't cry… _When he found a pulse, it was slight and barely audible. He choked down his tears and laid his head on her flat stomach, interlacing their fingers, crying into the covers.

"By Merlin…" He heard a voice above him and didn't even sit up or change his position. He just tensed up, listening to Hermione's faint heartbeat. "A Malfoy crying… Who would have ever thought…?"

"Please let her be alive…" He whispered to no one in particular, not bothering to stop the tears from spilling down. 

"You care for the girl, don't you?" Asked the unknown voice.

"Very much. I'd do anything for her…" His voice was muffled, and he was now aware that Hermione's heart beat was getting faster.

"Do you love her, Mr. Malfoy?" The anonymous voice seemed a bit sceptical…

"I love her, I'd be her wizard in starched black robes… Hell, I'd be her knight in shining armour if she wanted!" He squeezed Hermione's hand with his left and was clenching the covers with the right. 

"The feelings aren't yet truly the same…" The nameless voice droned, and Draco looked up, but who ever was there was now gone. He shook his head, thinking he had heard things and rested his chin on Hermione's stomach.

"Of course they're the same. Hermione told me she loved me, so the feeling's mutual… I know they are…" He glanced over at her and reached with his right hand and caressed her face, waiting for her eyes to open.

+++++

__

Albums I listened to while writing this:

Hybrid Theory- **Linkin Park**

__

Reanimation- **Linkin Park**

__

Meteora- **Linkin Park**

__

Payable on Death- **by P.O.D.**

__

The Young and Hopeless- **Good Charlotte**

__

Fallen- **Evanescence**

__

Marshall Matters LP- **Eminem**

****

Hey, I'd just like to tell everyone that I'm depressed again… So, please review…

I decided to lay off humour for a while, because depressed people can't write humorous stories- or so I've heard… Hope you guys can forgive me…

Jamie

Lynn

********


End file.
